Twisted
by Mingoo7Gong
Summary: Entering the lives of the Glee project cast with their own Twisted stories, surviving the life at Mckinley high... but CAN THEY? read and find out!
1. Hopes to Become

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

_Authors Note: Hey Guys and again I'm back with a new story I promise I'll update soon not like the other stories I made I wrote this story cause someone inspired me too and ideas just kept popping inside my head and please do correct me if I made a mistake I'll really appreciate it so hope you like it see yah!_

* * *

><p><em>Are you ready?<br>_

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

Chapter One: Hopes to become

* * *

><p>(Morning 7:25 Am)<p>

Marissa Von Bleicken walked out from her car, she was shaking inside her boots, it's her first day at Mckinley high school and she was pretty nervous, she just transferred from New York a week ago because her mom found a better job here in Ohio and she also wanted to leave New York she didn't want to stay there anymore cause of the things that happened, that didn't turn out good she didn't want to go back to her past anymore she wanted a new fresh start so it was a win-win situation,

she entered anxiously and walked through the hallways there was chaos everywhere, kids talking animatedly with their friends missing them from a long summer vacation probably jocks shoving other kids inside lockers, throwing refreshments at other people and kept saying ''WELCOME BACK LOSERS!''when she caught sight of it she made a big gulp ''_Wow this high school is pretty scary_ '' she thought and turned left, she caught eye of the Principals office and slowly entered, she have to mumble an 'excuse me' before Principal Figgins noticed her, after the short welcome she was given a map of the school and her class schedules and her locker number

'Locker 35'

she whispered to herself clutching her papers in her hands while searching locker to locker when suddenly she heard a big THUG and found herself sitting on the floor her papers everywhere

She made a deep sigh and carefully picked up her papers when she faced front she has been faced to faced with light blue sapphire eyes also helping pick up her papers she made a weary smile and continued to pick up her papers,

when she was finally done she stood up and fixed herself and papers in her hands while another pair of hands extended to her giving her papers back, she gladly took it she faced the guy to see who he was, he has dark brown hair and light blue sapphire eyes with a big smile on his face ''sorry about that I didn't mean to bump or hurt you' he said and opened his locker. They were locker mates _were locker mates?_ Marissa thought and also opened her locker and placed her things she looked at him and made a thankful smile

Marissa made a smile closed her eyes a bit 'it's cool' she said calmly _I guess not all students here are scary after all _she thought

''I'm Damian'' the guy said and extended his arm to her ''Marissa'' she said and shook his hand ''nice accent'' she commented, Damian made a smile for a thank you as they started walking with each other.

Damian also explained that he was also new, he was from Ireland and Transferred here only two weeks ago cause his mom and dad said it would be fun to try to live in another place so he just agreed even if all his friends were there but he was also glad to have met a new friend

''so Damian where's your next class?'' Marissa asked as they walked down the hallways the bell rang five minutes ago but they didn't bother they were both new so they would just show there slips or made an excuse that they were lost

''Homeroom'' he mumbled in their both coincidence Marissa was going to homeroom too so there was they're chance to meet each other more ''me too. Come on,'' Marissa held his hand and dragged him to find their class _she's really something_ Damian said as he was being dragged by Marissa _we'd be great friend I'm sure of it_ he smiled as they continue to look when they finally find the room

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile inside homeroom)<p>

Cameron Mitchell was sitting inside of class he wasn't really paying attention to class his head was laid in his hand while his elbow rested on the table he eyes were closing shut but he tried to keep them open preventing the teacher too shout at him he nearly jumped when the teacher said 'Well Good Morning, you must be the new students please do come in' she said as A guy and a girl both entered the room the guy has Dark brown hair and light blue eyes while the girl the girl she was _wow she's beautiful_ Cameron thought the girl has red flaming hair tied to a pony tail and deep emerald eyes with a shy smile placed on her face ''why don't you introduce yourself to the class'' the teacher went on

Cameron instantly paid attention wanting to know what's her name that he was so attracted to her beauty; the dark haired boy went up first and introduced himself

''hi I'm Damian McGinty I'm from Ireland and I hope I can be friends with you all'' he said and gave a smile

almost all girls from the class giggled at his accent while their boyfriends gave him glare's like daggers , he was confused _why do they look so mad at me did I do something wrong_ Damian thought as the teacher advised him to take a seat, almost all the guys were looking mad at him so he just sat were the guy didn't seem to be mad at him which was Cameron, Cameron looked at him and smiled so Damian gladly returned it with a grin _he seems nice good thing I choose him as my seatmate _Damian thought he looked in front to see Marissa who was about to Introduce herself

as Marissa was about to introduce herself, she scanned the room and made a small hopeful smile ''hi I'm Marissa Von Bleicken I'm from New York as I am too hope to be friends with you all'' she said and made a bow _ooh so that's her name Marissa, huh?_ Cameron thought as she went to find a seat and sat beside a Latina girl _I just hope she went first so she can be my seatmate not the Irish dude but he seems nice so try for the 2__nd__ best then right? _He again continue to think

* * *

><p>( 12:00 Pm Lunch time)<p>

Matheus Fernandes walk through the hallway all day people kept teasing him and kept saying he might be lost case he's too small to be in high school

Matheus made a sigh _I'm not lost I'm a freshmen you can tease all you want so what! I don't even care_ he thought it was his first day and he hated the school already now everybody kept teasing him just for his size_ if only I was bigger _he thought and again made a sigh he was going to open his locker when a cold splash grape juice went straight to his face, he closed his eyes to keep the grape juice from entering his eyes and can hear loud snickering all around him _Ugh!_

'HEY!' A voice yelled Matheus didn't seem to care who it was _probably one of the persons wh_o _got slushied next to_ me he thought before the voice said 'why did you slushie him did he do something wrong to you huh?' the voice said

Matheus made a smile and realized someone was defending him_ at least someone at this school care_ he thought but kept his eyes closed _I wonder who she/him is I probably guess it's a girl cause of her voice_

''because his small'' another voice said at it was finished with loud laughter's

Matheus was growing angrier and angrier by the second

''just because his small, what are your problems with small people you're going too slushie him just because of a stupid reason that's not right'' the voice continued

'so? We can slushie anyone we want .even you!'' the other voice threatened

Matheus's blood was boiling he was so furious he can kick this guys ass if he wasn't so big, Matheus began to open his eyes wiping the grape juice from his face at first his eyesight was a blur but it became clearer after a few moments he can see a tall big guy laughing at a small petite girl _she's probably the one whose defending me, whoa! she small too that's why she's defending me. But she does look beautiful_ Matheus thought he was surprised that a girl can defend a guy she didn't even know, the girl was only 2 to 3 inches taller than him Matheus was looking at her when suddenly the tall guy carried the small girl up and played with her ''Put me down!'' she yelled as she struggled trying him to let go

Matheus blood boiled ten times bigger than a few moments ago as he jumped into the guy ''put her down Big Ass!'' he yelled as he tried to let go

''What the hell Karoskfy!'' Another voice yelled

Matheus and the girl turned around still trying to let go from his grasp but managed to turn

He was big as the guy holding the petite girl and dark hair, the guy froze and slowly put the small girl down ''what are you doing with these middle schoolers?''

Matheus and the girl groaned and both said ''were not middle schools, were freshmen''

The guy made a confusing look ''Oh. Sorry'' the guy said making a smile

''now Karoskfy what are you doing with these _freshmen_'' he continued

Karoskfy shrugged and said'' I was just having fun''

''then go have fun with toys not real people'' the guy said and gave him a look

Karoskfy made a sigh ''Fine.'' He looked at the two freshmen and made a groan and said ''I'm sorry''

The two small freshmen made big grins ''apology accepted'' they both said in unison ''as long you don't do it again!'' the girl said Karoskfy rolled his eyes ''don't tell me what to do'' he mumbled just for him to hear

Karoskfy looked at the other guy and said ''Happy?'' the other guy grinned as Karoskfy left with his other friends

Matheus and the girl both looked at the big guy behind them and said ''Thanks''

As the big guy returned a welcome to them ''you're welcome by the way names Finn'' he said and extended his arm, the girl took it glad ''Ellis'' she said happily as Finn turned to Matheus waiting for him to introduce himself ''Matheus'' he smiled and shook Finn's hand ''so if that guy ever teased or bully you just tell me don't be shy asking for help from me kay'' Finn said both looking at the two freshmen in front of him ''kay' Ellis happily said ''see you guys later then.'' Finn said as he waved goodbye and left, while Ellis left too

Matheus was about to yell a wait and thank the girl who defended him but she already vanished with the crowd and the bell just rang, he made a sigh and went straight to his next class _Ellis , cute name_

And he didn't even have time to clean up, Matheus sighed _Bad days bad days bad days are just bad days well at least one good thing happened today I seem to have met a new friend hopes, hopes to have found Matheus hopes but Matheus don't get your hopes up you won't probably see her again! _He reminded himself as he slapped his forehead

(Choir room, 3:00 pm just finished school)

Mister Schue made a deep sigh pacing around the room he had called a meeting for the Glee club for a special meeting, yes it was the first day of school again and he was pretty nervous his kids are going too graduate just a few months away and he was nervous that no one will join Glee club and it will shut down while he worked so hard for the club all these years and he won't give up now he had been worried before school started,

the room began to fill with the Glee members, Mr. Schue straightened himself and waited as the Glee club members began to take a seat, after all was seated and everyone was present and he began to talk

''Hey guys welcome back'' he greeted happily trying not to show his nervousness

''hey mister Schue'' they all greeted back

Mr. Schue sighed in relieved that they didn't notice

''hey guys I have something to tell you''

''we have to get ready for Sectionals'' Rachel said and applauded to herself while all groaned and rolled their eyes, Mr. Schue shook his head

''no.'' he said

Rachel made a frown thinking she was wrong

''we can think about Sectionals later. I have an assignment for you guys''

All curiously looked at him ''you guys need to recruit new members'' Mr. Schue said fastly

All looked at each other ''but why? Aren't we good enough to win Sectionals?'' Mercedes asked

''no it's not that, it's because your graduating soon and I'm worried that no one will sign up after you graduate'' he explained ''we need to find someone that will continue your legacies to fill up your shoes'' he went on

All nodded in agreement Rachel applauded happily ''I can find someone who I'll train to be like me, but well of course I'll still be better'' she said happily while the others rolled their eyes at her ''and I'm gonna find someone whose going to be the next diva'' Mercedes said and made a diva pose '' and I'm going to find the next La-ti-na'' Santana said

All were animatedly started talking about finding someone and filling up their shoes; Mr. Schue made a smile he was glad that they took it gladly not with anger or jealousy _all of you grown so fast_ he thought to himself hearing the excitements of the Glee members, laughing around _I hope all of will take this fully_

* * *

><p>(4:00 pm)<p>

Glee club, choir room

An hour had passed and all had planned how to invite new members to the club all their eyes seems to sparkle with excitement ''I can't wait for the new Rachel'' Rachel said as all had left the other groaned ''yeah us too'' they commented sarcastically and laughed loudly as they could Mr. Schue smiled as he dismissed his Glee clubbers _Me, too_ he thought as he closed the door of the choir room and left with others looking forward for the next Glee clubbers, hopes there is one whose going too hopes there's always the word hopes in almost everyone's vocabulary.

* * *

><p><em>Authors note: hey so what do you c think I'm so sorry if it seemed short and don't worry all Glee project guys will be here just placed the first batch and get ready for the second surprises enters<em>

_So what do you think of the Damian Marissa Moment?_

_The Matheus and Ellis moment?_

_Mr. Schue's nervousness?_

_Ah read and review guys I feel contented in this chapter and hope the next's better auditions, recruits will also be in the next chapter so guys have suggestions requests just review or send me a message if you guys have song/story suggestions or requests feel free too but don't worry I do hope I can place all your suggestions/requests on the story_

_Ooh and almost forgot if you send a song please do write the singer thanks _

_Buh-bye! See you soon_

_Hopes all of you reviews_

_Really sorry if it's short the next will probably be longer_

_From Me, Myself and I_

_See yah guys soon! _

_Ming-Gong:]_

end of Twisted chapter one


	2. Recruits and Flashbacks

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

_Authors Note; Yo! Guys I'm back hope you like this chap. Been racking my head for the songs :} many things happening _

_Let's have a Recap: Here's what happened last chapter on Twisted _

_Marissa have transferred to Mckinley and so does Damian and feels a bit scared until they met each other, Matheus seems to be hating the school but will that change just for some girl, Cameron seems to have fallen to the new girl Marissa, will the Glee club members find recruits to fill in their shoes? Find out _

* * *

><p>Are you ready?<p>

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

Chapter two: Recruits? and Flashbacks

* * *

><p>(early morning 7:25 o'clock<p>

Ellis Wylie slowly walked to her locker, she has been thinking what had happened yesterday, she never helped or defended anyone but herself till yesterday, she was clueless, confused _why did I help that guy I barely know him!_ She thought to herself, she stayed all night thinking about it, and it made her confused, she ran away after the big scene she didn't even bother to talk to the guy she defended she was to confused what just happened so she ran,

* * *

><p><em>(Flash back)<em>

_Ellis ran through the hallways avoiding all the stares and whispers from the people around her, she was confused, she'd never defend anyone but herself until what happened she didn't have guts before until now, she ran to the place where she can only feel free to be herself without anyone judging, the auditorium, where she can show all her feelings where no one would judge her, she sighed and opened the doors, she ran through the aisles and went to the stage, the auditorium was people free except for her, so she held the mike in front of her closed her eyes and took a deep breath and she began to sing _

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>It's the morning of your very first day<br>and you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<strong>

She sang, she felt the mood to sing, it's the only way to express her feelings

**It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
>For the next four years in this town<br>Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
>"You know, I haven't seen you around before"<strong>

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**  
><strong>You're gonna believe them<strong>  
><strong>And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out<strong>  
><strong>Well, count to ten, take it in<strong>  
><strong>This is life before you know who you're gonna be<strong>  
><strong>Fifteen<strong>

_Ellis felt the urge to cry but she stopped she has nothing to cry about that happened wasn't a big deal why would she cry about it? So she continued to sing_

**You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
>And soon enough you're best friends<br>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
>We'll be outta here as soon as we can<strong>

**And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car**  
><strong>And you're feeling like flying<strong>  
><strong>And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one<strong>  
><strong>And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends<strong>  
><strong>When the night ends<strong>

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**  
><strong>You're gonna believe them<strong>  
><strong>When you're fifteen and your first kiss<strong>  
><strong>Makes your head spin 'round<strong>  
><strong>But in your life you'll do things greater than<strong>  
><strong>Dating the boy on the football team<strong>  
><strong>But I didn't know it at fifteen<strong>

**When all you wanted was to be wanted**  
><strong>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<strong>

**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday**  
><strong>But I realized some bigger dreams of mine<strong>  
><strong>And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy<strong>  
><strong>Who changed his mind and we both cried<strong>

**'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**  
><strong>You're gonna believe them<strong>  
><strong>And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall<strong>  
><strong>I've found time can heal most anything<strong>  
><strong>And you just might find who you're supposed to be<strong>  
><strong>I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen<strong>

_Ellis sighed as she was about finish the song with one last verse_

**Your very first day  
>Take a deep breath girl<br>Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors**

_She slowly finished and opened her eyes; she made one last look at the stage in front of her and turned back and quickly left the auditorium before anyone sees her, but in that case someone did see her, a pair of eyes was hidden behind the auditorium doors, hearing every word she san_g

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

* * *

><p>When she has reached her locker, she slowly turned the code and opened it, she placed her books and THUG! She slammed her locker shut; she leaned to her locker and made a deep sigh<p>

''whoa deep thoughts?'' a guy by her side said

Ellis nearly jumped, she was surprised to see someone talking to her, she hadn't made friends till the big scene yesterday when she defended the guy since then no one seems to talk to her when she tries to talk to them they avoid so she was recently alone all the time in school, ''Yeah'' she said and once again made a deep sigh, she didn't even bother to turn her head to see who she was talking to she didn't even care

''thinking' bout' what exactly?''

''the big scene that happened yesterday'' she thought, _why am I talking to a stranger about my feelings _

''oh…. That'' the voice said

She made a suspicious look _wait I know that voice that's the voice, that's him the guy I defended! _She thought, she turned her head and saw a guy with black ebony hair staring at the floor _that's him I remember that eyes anywhere_

''so it's you Matheus the one who I defended'' she said happily trying to start the conversation and to see what she feels or what she does when she's around him

Matheus eyes lit up _Yes! She remembers me! _

''Yeah, and I feel surprised you still remember me after what happened yesterday''

Ellis made a face, but replaced it with a smile ''it's cool''

Matheus made the biggest smile he can make ''Really?'' he felt his heart pumping faster and faster, he felt the urge to hug her right now

Ellis shrugged ''yeah, it was nothing'' _Actually it wasn't nothing it scrambled my brain _She thought to herself

''Oh, I almost forgot I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday'' Matheus added

Ellis smiled '' you're welcome, Matt'' she said and held his shoulders

Matheus blushed a little but made sure she wouldn't see

_Matt _He thought to himself

''so Matt want to grab lunch with me later?'' Ellis asked generously

The small person grinned his eyes sparkling ''Sure''

Ellis smiled sweetly, ''Okayyyyy then, I'll see you later'' Ellis said, she turned her heel and left with the crowd leaving a very happy Matheus behind

_YES! _

* * *

><p>Cameron was beside his locker, he was looking forward this day he had already made a new friend Damian his seatmate, it has only been a day that they became friends but they seem to talk like they were been best friends forever, he leaned to his locker waiting for his new friend he was scanning the hallways <em>where is that dude? <em>He questioned himself.

Speaking of Damian he was walking with Marissa also the new girl who transferred yesterday, her and Damian seemed to be talking a LOT _what are those too, are they together? _Cameron again questioned himself, he asked Damian yesterday and explained they just met down the hallway and became friends instantly but that doesn't seem like it

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

_Damian was about to leave the room, but a hand pulled him to take a seat ''Hey Damian, I didn't have the chance to introduce myself, I'm Cameron, Cameron Mitchell'' Cameron introduced himself to the Irish dude sitting in front of him, Damian smiled ''so Damian, you and that girl Marissa are you…. Together?'' Cameron asked, Damian made a chuckle ''no, I'm so sorry were just friends we just met down the hallways'' Damian explained ''Ahhh.. kay fine by me'' _

_Damian made a curious face ''do you like Marissa?'' Damian asked looking straight at Cameron_

_Cameron made a fake laugh ''Me.. no,no,imposible, I haven't even met her, and For your information, I have eyes on someone else and if I do like her why would I tell you, I just met you'' Cameron defended himself_

''_okay then, that's fine with me'' Damian said and about to leave, while Cameron catching up behind him_

* * *

><p><em>(END OF FLASHBACK)<em>

''Hey! Damian, wait up!'' Cameron yelled

Damian and Marissa looked behind them seeing a very tall person running toward them

''who is he?'' Marissa asked as she elbowed Damian

''just a friend, I met him yesterday'' Damian said as they waited for Cameron

''ahhh''

''hey Damian'' Cameron said, he turned to his left facing Marissa ''Hey, I'm Cameron'' he extended his arm to her, Marissa made a shy smile ''Marissa'' and shook his hand slowly looking at through his eyes

Damian was watching the scene in front of him making a small smirk _what you said yesterday doesn't seem to be true I can see the way you look at her _Damian thought to himself as his two friends look at each other their eyes sparkling

He has too break this scene cause they have to get to class before the bell rings ''uhmm guys we got to get going or we'll be late for our next class''

Marissa and Cameron instantly turned too Damian and A smile plastered on his face 'oh yeah right'' Marissa said

As they walked together to their next class

* * *

><p>Emily was inside the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror, she was singing to herself '' Boom boom boom even brighter than the moon moon moon'' she sang as she fixed her makeup, no one was around to hear her sing or so that was she thought, one of the doors of the bathroom busted open there standing a very impressed Latina girl with a evil smile on her face seeing a very shocked Emily in front of her 'I..I thought no one was here..'' She stuttered backing away from the latina girl looking at her evilly<p>

''Oh it's okay, Darling'' Santana said putting a hand on her chest ''I find it very impressing, you have a great voice oh, and actually you can be my new recruit''

Emily made a confusing look ''recruit?'' she questioned

''Glee club''

''Isn't that group social suicide?''

Santana made a defended look but calmly she spoke ''no it's not, it is actually very fun and your voice would be a great add to Glee club, it would be tear jerking if you just wasted your voice singing inside bathrooms'' Santana half lied Yes it is social suicide but Glee club is really fun

Emily made a smile hearing a great complement by one of the most popular girls in school,

she finally found a place where she belong, for the past few days she has been looking a place to fit in, even if guys keep drooling at her, that can make her smile but not happy, even though she new Glee club is Social suicide and Santana lied

''so what's your decision sweet cheeks?''

''Sure, when's audition?'' Emily asked sweetly

Santana made a smirk ''Auditorium 3:00 O'clock right after class'' she said

''Thanks, Bye'' Emily said as she waved goodbye and left the bathroom

''see you there'' Santana shouted she was sure Emily heard

_Ha this new voice can surely be a good add, I finally found my recruit_ Santana thought to herself still the smirk on her face and completely left the bathroom with a loud slam of the door

* * *

><p>(Afternoon 3:00 after class, Auditorium)<p>

The Glee members eagerly waited for the auditionee, they were excited that they found a new voice that can add to Glee and willing to have a slushie, bully fun life in highs school Santana also commented she has a great voice so yeah she would be a great add

''Are you sure she's coming?'' Rachel asked Santana

When Santana was about to answer but I guess it answered itself the auditorium doors burst open all Glee clubs looking back looking at the Latina girl

Santana smiled ''there she is, I knew she would come''

Mr. Schue smiled as the new auditionee walked up stage, he sat excitedly as so all the new Glee clubbers waited for her to sing

Emily looked at the Glee clubbers, all eyes were on her, she smiled sweetly at the crowd looking at her

''hi I'm Emily Vasquez and I'll be singing Grenade by Bruno Mars'' Emily introduced herself and she began to sing

**Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live ****Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give**** Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss**** Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?**

All Glee clubbers looked impressed she has a great voice also looked very impressed at the girl named Emily singing in front of the stage

**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash**** You tossed it in the trash, you did**** To give me all your love is all I ever asked****' Cause what you don't understand is****  
><strong>**I'd catch a grenade for ya**** Throw my hand on a blade for ya ****I'd jump in front of a train for ya**** You know I'd do anything for ya****  
><strong>**I would go through all this pain**** Take a bullet straight through my brain**** Yes, I would die for you, baby ****But you won't do the same****  
><strong>**No, no, no, no**

**Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb**** Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from**** Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah**** You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car**

**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash**** You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did**** To give me all your love is all I ever asked****' Cause what you don't understand is**

**I'd catch a grenade for ya**** Throw my hand on a blade for ya**** I'd jump in front of a train for ya**** You know I'd do anything for ya**

**I would go through all this pain**** Take a bullet straight through my brain**** Yes, I would die for ya, baby**** But you won't do the same**

**If my body was on fire ****Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames ****You said you loved me, you're a liar****' Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby**

**But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya**** Throw my hand on a blade for ya**** I'd jump in front of a train for ya**** You know I'd do anything for ya**

**I would go through all this pain ****Take a bullet straight through my brain**** Yes, I would die for you, baby**** But you won't do the same****  
><strong>**No, you won't do the same**** You wouldn't do the same**** Ooh, you never do the same ****No, no, no, no**

**As **Emily finished the song it was finished with a loud applause

Mr. Schue stood from his seat and began clapping with a very pleasing look on his face ''Wow, Emily that was amazing welcome to Glee club''

Emily smiled happily ''thank you, thank you'' she bowed to the club and went down from the stage

''so Emily Glee club meeting will be every day after class'' Mr. Schue said

Brittany sat beside Santana, she leaned closer to her and whispered to her ear

''I thought Grenade was sang by a guy why is she singing it is she a lesbian too?'' Brittany questioned

Santana smiled at her friend, but ignored the question

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: so guys what do you think, I think this chap is too dramatic<em>

_Songs used_

_Ellis- Fifteen by Taylor Swift_

_ Emily-Grenade by Bruno Mars ...^^  
><em>

_Thoughts?_

_The Ellis part was overly dramatic I think but got to right _

_The Cameron and Marissa moment?_

_Emily audition?_

_If you think it's happening to fast your wrong it's just the way it is I promise it's not happening too fast if it is it will be less chapters but I love writing Twisted so yeah faster not happening_

_Hope you like this chapter I've working hard for it and hope it's better than the last chapter_

_Ooh and guys thanks for the great reviews_

_Read and review guys I'LL love to see your thoughts_

_From, me Myself and I..  
><em>

_Ming-Gong  
><em>

End of Twisted Chapter 2


	3. Comings and a Dream

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

_Authors Note; Guys hey thanks for continue reading Twisted hope you like this chapter, more Glee Project cast will show up just wait and see! Read and Review… _

_A shout to MonikalovesTGP I think one of your wishes might come true but can't tell you yet you have to find out yourself but still not in this chap sorry_

_And guys put an eye out there's an OC coming!_

_Let's have a Recap here's what happened last chapter on Twisted_

_Emily auditioned to Glee will she like it or regret it_

_Something's developing in Matheus will it grow stronger?_

_Marissa and Cameron finally met_

_Find out!_

Are you ready?

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

Chapter three: Comings! and a dream

* * *

><p>(Matheus's Room 6:30 o'clock am)<p>

Matheus was snoozing in his sleep, he was having a very deep sleep when a dream occur to him

* * *

><p>(Matheus's dream)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Matheus was walking down the hallways, school has ended and he was heading home, he went past the auditorium hearing a very soft beautiful voice, he wanted to find out, so he quietly entered the auditorium the person singing didn't seem to stop so he or she didn't hear or see him enter, He hid to the last aisle of seats, he was pretty small so yeah it was a perfect place to hide for his size,<em>

_He made a peek to see who was singing, it was small girl wearing a white mini skirt a pink tank top and a pair of pink flats topped with a flower accessory on top of her head, Matheus squinted his eyes to make a clearer face of the girl singing, it was like she was about to burst out and cry but she didn't,when he finally realized it was Ellis, the girl he was so confused with his feelings when it comes to her the girl who defended him the one he calls secretly his ''savior'' Ellis was about to finish the last song when_

* * *

><p><em>(Back to Reality)<em>

''RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!'' His alarm went off

Matheus woke up from his sleep rubbing his eyes ''stupid alarm clock'' he murmured to himself, he sat up from his bed turned off the alarm clock, he rubbed his eyes open and went inside the bathroom, that dream was real that thing was exactly what happened yesterday, and that are one of the reasons he had the guts to talk to Ellis why was she singing and sad he wanted to know but it turned out to be a lunch date, well that what he thinks he thinks it's a date a friend date he kinda have an awkward feeling about Ellis but he knows it'll never happen, he went to inside the shower and took a bath still thinking on how to talk to Ellis about the singing thing, he began humming to help him clear his mind

**_I shouldn't love you  
>but I want to,<br>I just can turn away  
>I shouldn't see you<br>but I can't move  
>I can't look away<em>**

**_I shouldn't love you_**  
><strong><em>but I want to,<em>**  
><strong><em>I just can't turn away<em>**  
><strong><em>I shouldn't see you<em>**  
><strong><em>but I can't move<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't look away<em>**

**_and I don't know_**  
><strong><em>how to be fine, when I'm not<em>**  
><strong><em>cause I don't know<em>**  
><strong><em>how to make a feeling stop<em>**

* * *

><p>(Pearce Residence 7:15 Am)<p>

Lindsey Pearce was slowly brushing her hair while humming a song, she can see her reflection in front of her, and she was going to go to school her first day yes the school started a few days ago but she didn't feel to go yet until now it was 7:15 Am she finished fixing her hair at a few and makeup, she was well dressed her things was ready, she was ready to go to school, she slipped her bracelet on and left her room, she opened the gate seeing a white limo waiting for her, she was rich, one of the richest persons in Ohio and she liked it but she sometimes feel that the money the things she get was not truly hers cause she's adopted, she knew that a few months ago but didn't bother to tell her parents that she knew, she wanted to keep the drama away as she can, she made a fake smile as she entered the limo _Get ready Mckinley Lindsey Pearce is coming_ she thought to herself, a smirk on her face

* * *

><p>Samuel Larsen was walking through the corridors, girls eyeing him but he didn't care he has only one girl on his mind and that is Emily Vasquez the Latina girl, he liked her since middle school and he kept it a secret not telling anyone he didn't want anyone to know but himself and he was good at keeping secrets, he went pass Emily giving a smile and Emily gladly returned it, he went pass the bulletin board seeing signup sheets pinned in it but he has no interest in clubs unless it involves singing but the club in this school that involves singing kinda sucks, well that's what he heard for a few days and he also heard that Emily joined too that left him confused, there were a few names on the list like Mckinley Abraham, Alex Newell and Alizz Star, Damian McGinty but the other names sounds fake like Mack Face, Strawberry shortcake but he ignored it, so he took a pen from his bag and signed his name on the list and leaving immediately, putting a pair of ear phones in his ears and started humming to his next class<p>

* * *

><p>(Lunch time 12:00 o'clock Pm)<p>

Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and Quinn Fabray blankly stared at the signup sheet, there were names placed ''I cannot believe this'' Rachel said

''there are actually names rewritten on it'' Kurt said

''well minus the name Mack Face and Strawberry shortcake all the others sound real'' Mercedes pointed out

''well guys let's just see later on Glee club meeting, come on let's grab some lunch'' she said as they went to the cafeteria, they went past the girls room hearing a voice singing

**_Hate on me hater  
>Now or Later<br>Cause I'm gonna do me  
>You'll be mad baby<em>**

**(Go head and hate)**  
><strong>Go head and hate on me hater<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm not afraid of<strong>  
><strong>What I got I paid for<strong>  
><strong>You can hate on me..<strong>.

All of them looked at each other as they stared at the bathroom door, pressing their ears to the door trying to make the voice clearer

''who could that be?'' Kurt asked

''Yeah and the voice doesn't sound like any of us in Glee club, could you think she's freshmen?'' Mercedes said

All nodded ''but I think she knows about the Glee club reputation'' Quinn pointed out

''but there's still a chance that she don't care'' Rachel said

''Yeah Rachel's right, we have to try, for Glee club'' Kurt said

All agreed ''so whose coming in and try to ask her to audition for Glee club'' Kurt asked

''I'll do it'' Quinn volunteered and entered the bathroom leaving the three hope on their faces

* * *

><p>(Inside the Bathroom)<p>

Quinn slowly entered seeing a tall red headed girl singing in front of the mirror, the girl glanced on Quinn's way and nearly jumped seeing the most popular girl in front of her hearing her sing

''Oh, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you'' Quinn said politely

''uhmm.. it's okay..I guess'' the girl said awkwardly looking at Quinn

''I'm Quinn by the way'' Quinn extended her arm for the girl to shake it

The girl made a sweet smile ''I'm Marissa'' she said and gladly shook Quinn's hand

''you have a great voice do you ever considered joining Glee club?''

Marissa just smiled she heard a lot about Glee club hearing that they suck or if you join you'll get bullied everyday of your life but since the first day she wanted to join but she was to afraid too

''No, but if your inviting me too, sure I'll love to join'' Marissa said, Finally she decided to join and she won't care anymore about Reputation

''Really?'' Quinn said, she could not believe it someone was joining and not caring about the reputation of Glee club

''Yeah sure, I don't care what people think, I want to join I'll join, you can Hate on me'' Marissa said

Quinn made a giggle ''Great, auditions at three o'clock in the afternoon right after class at the auditorium''

''k'' Marissa said ''I'll better go, I don't want to be late for class''

And so that Marissa left, when she opened the door, three people were looking at her, so she just smiled and quickly left

Quinn made a smile ''Yes!'' she said too herself, she left the bathroom and faced her Glee club friends, she made a thumbs up and all cheered shouting a Yes! ''we got a new recruit we got a new recruit yeah we got a new recruit'' Mercedes danced around while the others laughed their heads off

* * *

><p>(3:00 o'clock pm after class)<p>

''YOU GUYS DID WHAT!'' Cameron shouted at his two friends, they were walking home together when Damian said that he joined Glee Club and so did Marissa

''we joined glee club, what's the problem with that'' Damian said

''yeah what's wrong with that, Emily joined why can't we?'' Marissa said looking straight at Cameron

''what's wrong with that is your going to be bullied your whole life!'' Cameron said

''so?'' Both Damian and Marissa said

''you're a little bit off Cameron I think you need a rest carrying that glasses everywhere must make you tired'' Marissa said making Damian laugh

''hahaha funny, fine I give up you two win'' Cameron said putting his hands on the air

Marissa and Damian laughed at their friend, ''hey Cam why won't you join, it'll be fun'' Damian said punching Cameron's arm, Cameron slowly rubbed the arm Damian punched, he thought joining Glee club so he made a random decision ''Yeah sure'' Cameron shrugged

''yes!'' Marissa said making a high five with Damian while Cameron rolled his eyes

* * *

><p>(inside the auditorium 3:00 o'clock pm)<p>

All the Glee clubbers were waiting for the auditionee's, when a dark skinned boy went up stage he was wearing fashionable clothes just like Kurt, Kurt made a smile seeing someone like him, the boy held the mike all Glee clubbers eyes including Mr. Schue was on his

''Hi, I'm Alex Newell and I'll be singing I will survive by Gloria Gaynor''

Kurt smiled bigger so did Mercedes seeing someone like her performing on stage ''I guess we found someone to fill us both Kurt'' Mercedes whispered to Kurt while Kurt just smiled and looked up the stage as Alex began to sing

**First I was afraid  
>I was petrified<br>Kept thinking I could never live  
>without you by my side<br>But I spent so many nights  
>thinking how you did me wrong<br>I grew strong  
>I learned how to carry on<br>and so you're back  
>from outer space<br>I just walked in to find you here  
>with that sad look upon your face<br>**

All the Glee looked at each other they liked it as they started dancing with the beat

**I should have changed my stupid lock  
>I should have made you leave your key<br>If I had known for just one second  
>you'd be back to bother me<strong>

**Go on now go walk out the door**  
><strong>just turn around now<strong>  
><strong>'cause you're not welcome anymore<strong>  
><strong>weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye<strong>  
><strong>you think I'd crumble<strong>  
><strong>you think I'd lay down and die<strong>  
><strong>Oh no, not I<strong>  
><strong>I will survive<strong>  
><strong>as long as i know how to love<strong>  
><strong>I know I will stay alive<strong>  
><strong>I've got all my life to live<strong>  
><strong>I've got all my love to give<strong>  
><strong>and I'll survive<strong>  
><strong>I will survive<strong>

**It took all the strength I had**  
><strong>not to fall apart<strong>  
><strong>kept trying hard to mend<strong>  
><strong>the pieces of my broken heart<strong>  
><strong>and I spent oh so many nights<strong>  
><strong>just feeling sorry for myself<strong>  
><strong>I used to cry<strong>  
><strong>Now I hold my head up high<strong>  
><strong>and you see me<strong>  
><strong>somebody new<strong>  
><strong>I'm not that chained up little person<strong>  
><strong>still in love with you<strong>  
><strong>and so you felt like dropping in<strong>  
><strong>and just expect me to be free<strong>  
><strong>now I'm saving all my loving<strong>  
><strong>for someone who's loving me<strong>

Alex finished the song with a great pop and pose having a loud applause, while Kurt and Mercedes giving Alex a standing ovation ''Thank you everyone'' Alex said as he went down the stage, facing Mr. Schue ''congrats kid, welcome to Glee club'' Mr. Schue said as he patted Alex on the back ''thank you'' Alex said

''Glee club meetings will be every afternoon after class okay''

Alex nodded ''okay up next'' Mr. Schue cried as a tall short brown haired girl went up stage as all the Glee clubbers went back to their sits as they waited for the girl to sing

''hi I'm Mckinley Abraham but you can call me Miki and I'll be singing Last name by Carrie Underwood''

**Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby  
>Last night, I did things I'm not proud of<br>And I got a little crazy  
>Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby<strong>

All realized the song and started popping their heads to the beat

**And I don't even know his last name  
>My momma would be so ashamed<br>It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
>And then it turned into oh no, what have I done<br>And I don't even know his last name**

**We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning**  
><strong>His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning<strong>  
><strong>I had no clue what I was getting into<strong>  
><strong>So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo<strong>  
><strong>Oh where did my manners go?<strong>

**I don't even know his last name**  
><strong>Oh My momma would be so ashamed<strong>  
><strong>It started off, "hey cutie where you from"<strong>  
><strong>And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"<strong>  
><strong>And I don't even know his last name<strong>

**Here we go**

**Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas**  
><strong>I'm not sure how I got here<strong>  
><strong>Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere<strong>  
><strong>I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road<strong>  
><strong>They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear<strong>

**There's just one little problem**

**I don't even know my last name**  
><strong>Oh My momma would be so ashamed<strong>  
><strong>It started off, "hey cutie where you from"<strong>  
><strong>And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"<strong>  
><strong>And I don't even know my last name<strong>

**What have I done**  
><strong>What have I done<strong>  
><strong>What have I done<strong>

**Oh, what have I done**  
><strong>I don't even know my last name<strong>

**Well it turned into, oh no what have I done**  
><strong>And I don't even know my last name<strong>  
><strong>Yea, Yeah, Yeah<strong>

**I don't even know my last name**  
><strong>It started off "hey cutie where you from"<strong>  
><strong>And then it turned into, oh no what have I done<strong>  
><strong>And I don't even know my last name<strong>  
><strong>Oh, yeah<strong>

Mckinley finished the song beautifully with a loud applause coming from the Glee club ''welcome to Glee club Miki'' Mr. Schue said clapping, Mckinley made a smile and said thanks and was also given the time and place of The Glee club meetings ''next up is Alizz Star'' Mr. Schue said as a girl with long blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes went up stage

''hi, I'm Alizz Star and I'll be singing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson'' she introduced herself and she began to sing

**Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreamin' of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray<br>**

All started swaying with beat singing but listened to Alizz

**Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I prayed I could breakaway<strong>

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**  
><strong>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky<strong>  
><strong>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>  
><strong>Out of the darkness and into the sun<strong>  
><strong>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<strong>  
><strong>I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>

**Da da da'd da da**  
><strong>Da da da'd da da<strong>  
><strong>Da da da'd da da da da<strong>

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**  
><strong>Sleep under a palm tree<strong>  
><strong>Feel the rush of the ocean<strong>  
><strong>Get on board a fast train<strong>  
><strong>Travel on a jet plane, far away<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**  
><strong>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky<strong>  
><strong>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>  
><strong>Out of the darkness and into the sun<strong>  
><strong>I won't forget all the ones that I love<strong>  
><strong>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>

**Buildings with a hundred floors**  
><strong>Swinging round revolving doors<strong>  
><strong>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me<strong>  
><strong>But, gotta keep moving on, moving on<strong>  
><strong>Fly away, breakaway<strong>

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**  
><strong>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta<strong>  
><strong>Take a risk, take a chance, make a change<strong>  
><strong>And breakaway<strong>  
><strong>Out of the darkness and into the sun<strong>  
><strong>But I won't forget the place I come from<strong>

**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<strong>

**Breakaway**  
><strong>Breakaway...<strong>

Alizz finished singing hearing claps and whistles around her she made a smile ''thank you'' she said and left the stage '' Alizz welcome to Glee club'' Mr. Schue said, Alizz smiled so big that she hugged Mr. Schue ''thank you thank you thank you'' she said happily while Mr. Schue told her the time and place to meet ''up next is….''

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: so guys what you think, I think this chapter is the longest I've written and I'm sorry for cutting it but I have too so Marissa, Damian's, Samuel's and Cameron's will be on the next chapter kay' oh and Hannah and Bryce appearance will be on the next chapters also the others that I haven't wrote about and please correct me when i'm wrong bye!<br>_

_Songs used_

_Marissa-Hate on me Hater by Jill Scott  
><em>

_Matheus-Just so you know by Jesse McCartney  
><em>

_Alex- I will survive by Gloria Gaynor_

_Mckinley-Last name by Carrie Underwood_

_Alizz-Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson_

_Thoughts?_

_So guys write your thoughts_

_Lindsey's Appearance?_

_Samuel's Appearance?_

_The new OC?_

_Matheus's dream?_

_Suggestions requests just say it! Bye!_

_See yah soon_

_By me myself and I_

_Ming-Gong _

End of Twisted Chapter 3


	4. Auditions

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

_Authors Note; Guys hey thanks for continue reading Twisted, I've been loving reviews, ooh Little slight note, I forgot to write about it to answer questions Yes Marissa Damian And Emily are friends sorry I forgot it sorry_

_Let's have a Recap: Here's what happened last chapter on Twisted_

_Alex and Mckinley auditioned for Glee club_

_There's a new singer in school_

_Lindsay and Samuel made their first appearance_

_Matheus had a dream_

_Read and find out what happens next_

Are you ready?

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

Chapter Four: Auditions part 2

* * *

><p>"Next up is…" Mr. Schue looked down at the signup sheet and said "Damian…McGinty"<p>

Damian McGinty went up stage and made a smile and he held the mike in front of him and made an introduction "Hello everyone I'm Damian McGinty and I'm going to sing Jessie's Girl by Rick SpringField'', Finn made a smile realizing the song he sang for Rachel also did Rachel as she moved closer to Finn and placed her head on his shoulder and made a smile waiting for Damian to sing

**Jessie is a friend, yeah  
>I know he's been a good friend of mine<br>But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
>Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine<br>**

All Glee clubbers including Mr. Schue, Marissa and Cameron popped their heads with the beat while Damian sang perfectly

**And she's watching him with those eyes  
>And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it<br>Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms  
>Late, late at night<strong>

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**  
><strong>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<strong>  
><strong>Where can I find a woman like that<strong>

**I play along with the charade**  
><strong>There doesn't seem to be a reason to change<strong>  
><strong>You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute<strong>  
><strong>I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably mute<strong>

**'Cause she's watching him with those eyes**  
><strong>And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it<strong>  
><strong>And he's holding her in his arms<strong>  
><strong>Late, late at night<strong>

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**  
><strong>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<strong>  
><strong>Where can I find a woman like that<strong>

**Like Jessie's girl**  
><strong>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<strong>  
><strong>Where can I find a woman<strong>  
><strong>Where can I find a woman like that<strong>

**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time**  
><strong>Wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny<strong>  
><strong>I've been cool with the lines<strong>  
><strong>Ain't that the way love supposed to be<strong>

**Tell me, where can I find a woman like that**

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**  
><strong>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<strong>  
><strong>I want Jessie's girl<strong>

**Where can I find a woman like that**  
><strong>Like Jessie's girl<strong>  
><strong>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<strong>  
><strong>I want, I want Jessie's girl<strong>

As Damian finished there was loud claps and cheers, Damian went down and high fived Cameron and Hugged Marissa putting her on the air making a big smile as Mr. Schue congratulated him and gave him the time and place of Glee meetings, after the applauses were finished and all Glee club members settled down and put all their attention back on stage

Samuel went up the stage and made a smile, he held the mike and introduced himself "Hi everyone I'm Samuel Larsen and I'll be singing Animal by Neon Trees, all whistled when they heard what song he was singing but settled down when Samuel began to sing

**Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends  
>So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied<br>Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend  
>You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive<br>No, I won't sleep tonight  
><strong>

All started dancing with the beat while Samuel sang

**Oh, oh, I want some more  
>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight**

**Oh, oh, I want some more**  
><strong>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>What are you waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<strong>

**Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in**  
><strong>It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide<strong>  
><strong>I want to run and hide<strong>  
><strong>I do it every time, you're killing me now<strong>  
><strong>And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you<strong>

**Oh, oh, I want some more**  
><strong>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>Take a bite of my heart tonight<strong>

**Oh, oh, I want some more**  
><strong>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>What are you waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<strong>

**Hush, hush, the world is quiet**  
><strong>Hush, hush, we both can't fight it<strong>  
><strong>It's us that made this mess<strong>  
><strong>Why can't you understand?<strong>

**Whoa, I won't sleep tonight**  
><strong>I won't sleep tonight<strong>  
><strong>Here we go again<strong>

**Oh, oh, I want some more**  
><strong>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>Take a bite of my heart tonight<strong>

**Oh, oh, I want some more**  
><strong>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>What are you waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>What are you waiting<strong>

**Here we go again, oh, oh**  
><strong>Here we go again, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Here we go again, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<strong>

**Oh, oh, I want some more**  
><strong>Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>What are you waiting for?<strong>  
><strong>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<strong>

When Samuel finished all began to clap loudly as they could

Samuel made a grin and went down stairs as He was also was welcomed to Glee club and was given the time and place of meetings, he sat beside Emily who was busy talking to Mckinley, not noticing him, he made a slight frown but it turned into a smile when Emily congratulated him and hugged him briefly that was enough for him

Marissa smiled "wish me guys luck" she whispered to her friends as she went up stage and introduced herself in the crowd "hey everyone I'm Marissa Von Bleicken and I'll be singing Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick hope I can be an add to your Glee club'' She said sweetly and began to sing

**2 AM and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
>"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?"<br>I don't love him winter just wasn't my season.  
>Yea we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes<br>Like they have any right at all to criticize  
>Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason. <strong>

All smiled at the song and began swaying with the melody, putting their hands in the air while Marissa sang

**Cause you can't jump the track  
>We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,<br>No one can find the rewind button girl  
>So cradle your head in your hands.<br>And breathe, just breathe, ooh breathe just breathe**

**May he turn 21 on the base of Fort Bliss**  
><strong>Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist<strong>  
><strong>Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year<strong>  
><strong>Here in town you can tell he's been down for while<strong>  
><strong>But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles<strong>  
><strong>Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it<strong>  
><strong>Cause you can't jump the track<strong>  
><strong>We're like cars on a cable<strong>  
><strong>And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,<strong>  
><strong>No one can find the rewind button boys so cradle your head in your hands<strong>  
><strong>And breathe, just breathe, ooh breath just breathe<strong>

**There's a light at each end of this tunnel you shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out**  
><strong>And these mistakes you've made<strong>  
><strong>You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around<strong>

**2AM and I'm still awake writing a song**  
><strong>If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me threatnin' the life it belongs to.<strong>  
><strong>And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd<strong>  
><strong>Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud<strong>  
><strong>And I know that you'll use them however you want to.<strong>

**But you can't jump the track**  
><strong>We're like cars on a cable<strong>  
><strong>And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,<strong>  
><strong>No one can find the rewind button now<strong>  
><strong>Sing it if you understand... and breathe<strong>  
><strong>Just breathe, ohho breathe, just breathe, ohho breathe just breathe.<strong>

When Marissa finished her song with perfection it was continued with a loud applause from the Glee club and Mr. Schue

Marissa smiled and bowed at the audience and immediately went down the stage, Marissa looked at Mr. Schue she was waiting for an answer while Mr. Schue smiled at him and held her shoulder "Congratulations Marissa, welcome to New Directions''

Marissa jumped with Glee and hugged her friend Emily, while Cameron went up stage and make an introduction and be a new member of Glee Club, again all eyes were on him while Marissa and Damian giving him a thumbs up, Cameron held the guitar in his hands and introduced himself

"Hello everyone I'm Cameron Mitchell and I'll be singing Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond"

When Puck heard what he was going to sing he yelled a "bo yah!" he threw his fist and the air, while all the others just looked at him awkwardly also did Cameron while Rachel just laughed softly "what?'' Puck asked as the glee clubbers looked at him they rolled their eyes and put their attention on stage as Cameron began to sing while he strummed his guitar

**Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
>But then I know it's growing strong<br>Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo  
>And spring became the summer<br>Who'd believe you'd come along**

All started clapping listening at the sweet melody while Puck has a smirk on his face  
><strong><br>Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
>Touching me, touching you<br>Oh, sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seem so good<br>I've been inclined to believe it never would**

**And now I, I look at the night, whooo**  
><strong>And it don't seem so lonely<strong>  
><strong>We fill it up with only two, oh<strong>  
><strong>And when I hurt<strong>  
><strong>Hurting runs off my shoulder<strong>  
><strong>How can I hurt when holding you<strong>

**Oh, one, touching one, reaching out**  
><strong>Touching me, touching you<strong>  
><strong>Oh, sweet Caroline<strong>  
><strong>Good times never seem so good<strong>  
><strong>Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would<strong>

**Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good**

Cameron finished with a very loud applause as Mr. Schue went up to him at stage and congratulated him and welcomed him to Glee club, Cameron was so happy he jumped off the stage and immediately hugged Marissa and Damian

"I guess there's no more auditionee's, again guys I welcome the new members of Glee and hope we have more coming guys see you guys tom-'' Mr. Schue haven't finished his sentence because the auditorium doors busted open seeing a very tired person, the girl raised her hand while she catched her breath "I'd like to audition" she said and went up stage immediately, while Mr. Schue smiled and the glee clubbers put their eyes on the stage as the girl introduced herself

"Yo! Guys I'm Hannah Mclalwain and I'll be singing Rolling in the Deep by Adele

**There's a fire starting in my heart****Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark**

**Finally I can see you crystal clear**** Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare****  
><strong>**See how I'll leave, with every piece of you**** Don't underestimate the things that I will do**** There's a fire starting in my heart ****Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark****  
><strong>**The scars of your love remind me of us**** They keep me thinking that we almost had it all****The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**** I can't help feeling****  
><strong>**We could have had it all**** Rolling in the deep ****You had my heart inside your hand ****And you played it to the beat**

All swayed with the beat even Rachel Berry she even looked very impressed by Hannah

**Baby, I have no story to be told ****But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn**** Think of me in the depths of your despair**** Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared****  
><strong>**The scars of your love remind you of us**** They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**** The scars of your love, they leave me breathless ****I can't help feeling****  
><strong>**We could have had it all**** Rolling in the deep**** You had my heart inside your hand ****And you played it to the beat****  
><strong>**Could have had it all**** Rolling in the deep ****You had my heart inside your hand**** But you played it with a beating****  
><strong>**Throw your soul through every open door****Count your blessings to find what you look for ****Turn my sorrow into treasured gold**** You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow****  
><strong>**(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)****We could have had it all****(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)****We could have had it all****  
><strong>**(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)****It all, it all, it all, it all****(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)****  
><strong>**(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)****We could have had it all****(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)****Rolling in the deep****  
><strong>**(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)****You had my heart and soul****(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)****And you played it to the beat****  
><strong>**(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)****Could have had it all****(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)****Rolling in the deep****  
><strong>**(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)****You had my heart and soul in your hand****(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)****But you played it, you** **played it, you played it to the beat**

Hannah finished sweetly as Mr. Schue congratulated her to Glee and gave her the time and place, Mr. Schue looked around "so no more late auditionee's, so **again **the new comers welcome to Glee club we hope you'll find home here" Mr. Schue said while the older Glee clubbers clapped at their new family members all smiled on their faces

"so guys I hope there's more coming tomorrow and I'd be glad, so I guess tomorrow we can start are work ups is it okay with you guys?'' Mr. Schue said

All the glee clubbers nodded in agreement "so see you guys tomorrow then" Mr. Schue waved goodbye as the Glee clubbers started to leave all smiles in their faces

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Guys what do you think? Hope you liked it even it's not much and put your eyes out theirs one more Oc coming! <em>

_I'm sorry Ellis and Matt was not in this chap but the next is just continue_

_And all whose waiting for Bryce he's coming very soon he'll be twisting the story even more!_

_Songs used:_

_Damian-Jessie's Girl by Rick SpringField_

_Samuel-Animal by Neon Trees_

_Marissa-Breathe (2Am) by Anna Nalick_

_Cameron- Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond_

_Hannah-Rolling in the Deep by Adele_

_Thoughts?_

_Hannah's introduction in Twisted?_

_All the auditionee's_

_So guys write your thoughts_

_And guys if you want to send song requests just say just write the singer and the name of the song I promise it'll come up in one of the chapters_

_And one more thing __**Monikalovestgp: I've been loving your reviews it's inspiring too there pretty heartwarming like you said bout my story but your wishes they'll be coming soon I promise hope you continue reading Twisted bye!**_

_Suggestions requests just say it! Bye!_

_See yah soon_

_By me myself and I_

_Ming-Gong _

End of Twisted chapter 4


	5. Accidental Meetings!

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

_Authors Note; _

_Let's have a Recap: Here's what happened last chapter on Twisted_

_Damian, Cameron, Marissa auditioned Glee will they find home?_

_Hannah made it to Twisted!_

_Read and find out what happens next_

Are you ready?

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

Chapter Five: Accidental Meetings

* * *

><p>Hannah was walking with her friend Marissa, they met in Glee club and became good friends, Hannah can feel a real smile on her face finally she met some people who wants to be her real friends not like others who have a talent in faking yes Hannah is a jokester sometimes we can never really remove the fun inside her, Marissa gave her a ride to school since they live near with each other she had a really fun weekend and she hopes it keeps up, she has been pretty lonely since the first day of school until yesterday when she auditioned Glee club, well she really doesn't know why but she didn't regret any of it<p>

"So Hannah where's your next class?" Marissa asked

Hannah went backed to reality and thought for a minute, she took her schedule from her bag and read her next class

"Uhmm History..Argh!" Hannah complained as she made a sigh

Marissa laughed "come on it's just History, I got English so I'll see you later" Marissa said as she hugged Hannah and waved goodbye running towards her next class leaving Hannah alone,

Hannah again made a sigh "better get to class don't want to be late" she said to herself as she slowly walked to her next class

* * *

><p>(Lunch time 12:00 pm)<p>

Matheus walked alone he and Ellis planned to have lunch together again since people have been avoiding them and they only have each other so they became good friends, Matheus didn't seem to have paid attention to where he was going until he has bumped into someone, he looked up and mumbled a sorry realizing it was Ellis

"Hey aren't we going to eat lunch?" Matheus asked

"Yeah, we are I just came looking for you, it took so long and I'm pretty starving right now" Ellis said putting a hand to her stomach slowly rubbing it

_She came looking for me!_ Matheus thought to himself

"Come on Matt hurry I don't want to be the last one eating!" Ellis said as she held Matheus's hand and dragged him to the cafeteria, making Matheus blush while Ellis dragged him along the hallways

Ellis ran as fast as she can, she was really starving not noticing there was someone walking in front of her making a loud thug as she and Matheus landed on the floor, Ellis rubbed her head slowly "ow" she mumbled to herself seeing a very tall person kneeling in front of her

"Are you guys okay?" the guy asked realizing it was the guy who saved them from being bullied, Finn

"Oh, yeah were fine, are you?" Ellis asked

"yeah, your Ellis right and that guy behind you is Matt…"

"Matheus," Ellis finished his sentence

"Right, so guys since I bumped in to you I was wondering if you would consider joining Glee club" Finn said hopingly

"How do you know me or him can sing?" Ellis asked

Finn made a shrug "a feeling I guess"

"A feeling?" Matheus asked as he rubbed his forehead and stood beside Ellis

"Sure we'll audition" Ellis said

Matheus made a confused face "We are?"

Ellis looked at him making a smile "Yes we are, please Matt please" Ellis begged making a puppy dog look so did Finn at Matheus

Matheus smiled "Fine we'll audition"

Finn made a Yes! "Great, auditions are at three o'clock in the afternoon right after class see you at the auditorium" Finn said as he happily left the two making a big smile as they found two new recruits _Glee club's gonna rock this year _ he thought to himself

Ellis looked at Matheus and made a smile and quickly grabbed his hand and ran again "Let's get to lunch I'm still starving" she said making Matheus laugh softly

* * *

><p>Marissa, Damian and Cameron just finished eating and excited the cafeteria rubbing their stomach's while joking around, they were outside making fun, when Marissa saw a person she noticed front e corner of her eye, she quickly ran towards the person and slammed him to the wall furiously leaving Damian and Cameron confused as they walked where she headed<p>

"What are you doing here?" Marissa asked furiously

"Isa chill a bit, I transferred here, is anything wrong" the guy making a smirk

"Don't call me that! Why did you transfer here Bryce?" Marissa said as she let go of Bryce

"Still the same old Isa, my mom and dad bought a house here and sold the old house they said they wanted to start fresh again so we transferred her in Ohio"

"Good enough" Marissa said

"You know I think Kyle is transferring here to haha got kicked out of school, I still can't believe you made a new replacement for Kyle so who is it the nerd or the other guy" he said as he pointed them with his mouth

"their my friends and FYI I'm single"

"Good, cause Kyle's still looking for you and he might have found you" Bryce said

"Ugh! Just say this to him when you see him, tell him stay away from me" Marissa said

"I don't know if Kyle will follow though you know he's pretty stubborn"

"Then I'll avoid him"

"I pretty sure you can't keep that up" Bryce said

Marissa made a frown "you right but as long that he doesn't see me he won't know I'm here, so please don't tell him, you know he's one of the reasons why I left New York" Marissa begged

"Sure whatever, anything for my dear old friend Isa" Bryce said

"I'd better get to class don't want to be late" Bryce said as he waved goodbye and left Marissa with a frown on her face

* * *

><p>(Between classes)<p>

Lindsey Pearce walked through the hallways of Mckinley High she came in yesterday and she'd been loving it, she stopped by the bulletin board and noticed there was still a Glee club signup sheet posted, she made a smirk took out her pink fluffy pen and placed her name perfectly placing a golden star on top at the very first _watch out! New Directions there's a new diva in town _she thought to herself as she went to her next class placing a smirk on her pale pretty face

* * *

><p>Samuel was popping his head to the beat listening to one of his favorite songs while walking to class, not seeing where he was going, he bumped into a person making a loud big thug! Placing them both on the floor<p>

"Hey watch it!" the guy said as he rubbed his head

"Sorry man" Samuel said

"It's cool" the guys said as he and Samuel stood up

The guy extended his hand "I'm Kyle Krest" he introduced himself and made a smile

Samuel gladly took it "Samuel Larsen, nice meeting you"

"Nice meeting you too, man" Kyle said

Kyle has messy Blonde hair like Cameron and blue eyes like Damian it's like their mixture

Samuel smiled he have seemed to have gained new friends every day _I wonder if this guy sings _Samuel thought

Kyle and Samuel walked together "so Kyle you know how to sing?" Samuel asked curiously _maybe he can be a great add to Glee _Samuel thought

Kyle nodded "Yeah a bit" he said "but I think I'm going to stop though"

Samuel's eyes came larger "don't stop even if I didn't hear or heard you sing it would be a great loss if you stop singing so please don't stop continue it, hey why don't you join Glee club" Samuel said

Kyle made a shrug "Sure, I'll try when's auditions?"

"Great!" Samuel said and clasped his hands together

"Auditions at three right after class at auditorium kay'" Samuel said and jumped and waved goodbye and ran through the hallways

"See you later dude" he yelled leaving Kyle alone

Kyle made a sigh as he walked to his next class, he walked through the hallways but made a stop when he saw someone familiar in the corner of his eye, he faced his head to his left noticing a red head laughing with a Latina girl and a tall nerd "Isa?" he said as he ran towards her direction

Marissa noticed a person coming towards her but didn't care as she continued to have fun with Emily and Cameron, but when she faced the person in front of her, her anger raised "Isa?" the guy said, Marissa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Kyle, what are you doing here?"

"I came here for you"

Marissa faked laughed

Cameron and Emily made a confusing look as they both looked at the two persons staring at each other

"Can we talk?" Kyle pleaded

"We are talking" Marissa pointed out

"I mean privately"

Marissa shook her head "Sure just to get this over with"

Marissa faced Cameron and Emily and said "Guys can I talk to you later, see you"

Emily and Cameron was about to leave when Emily held Marissa's shoulder "just talk to me if you got problems okay M" Emily said sweetly and smiled at her "Yeah me too" Cameron leaned to whisper to Marissa's ear "just tell me if he hurts you and I'll kick his ass 'kay"

Marissa giggled and smiled at her friends "Thanks guys, I'll see you later" she said as she waved goodbye to Cam and Emily

Marissa faced Kyle an angry expressions on her face "now let us again hear your explanation"

"Isa I came here, I searched for you and that's all you say"

Marissa's anger rose "Tell me then what am I going to say, Hey Kyle nice meeting you again after you cheated on me" She faked laughed

"You know that's not funny"

"Oh yeah, well I thought it was"

"Isa I...I'm s..So-'' Kyle stuttered

"There's a whole lotta things I will forgive but I just can't take a liar" Marissa snapped seeing Kyle so confused not looking straight at Marissa but kept looking down the floor

"Isa please"

**There's a whole lotta things that I will forgive ****But I just can't take a liar ****I was by your side 'til the very end****' Til you pushed me in the fire**

Marissa was about to go when Kyle made a tight grip on her hand

**I tried to believe you but something is wrong ****You won't look in my eyes, tell me what's going on****  
><strong>**It's you and me against the world**** That's what you said, that's what you said ****If you can't be honest with me**** Then I'm afraid this is the end****  
><strong>**Hurry up, hurry up ****If you ever really cared about me ****Tell the truth, give it up**** You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering**

Marissa struggled but luckily Kyle let go as she continued to sing and ran through the hallways

**Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa**** Yeah you're stuttering ****Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa**** Yeah you're stuttering**

Kyle ran after her trying to catch her and hear his explanation

**Now the seconds turn into minutes now**** But you won't give me an answer**** You can tell me this, you can tell me that ****But don't say you don't remember**

**'Cause I know you better than you know yourself**** So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well****  
><strong>**It's you and me against the world**** That's what you said, that's what you said**** If you can't be honest with me ****Then I'm afraid this is the end**

**Hurry up, hurry up**** If you ever really cared about me**** Tell the truth, give it up**** You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering**

Marissa ran passed Cameron and Emily who was talking but noticed her, Cameron was about follow her but Emily held his wrist and said "Let's leave her some time to think"

Cameron nodded as they continued to walk but still he still had a worried emotion inside him and he doesn't want to Marissa getting hurt by some guy

**Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa ****Yeah you're stuttering**** Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa**** Yeah you're stuttering**

**I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear you're sorry now ****The best thing you can do for me is just spit it out**** I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear you're sorry now ****Stop, stop stuttering your words, it's only making you look worse**

**Hurry up, hurry up**** If you ever really cared about me ****Tell the truth, give** **it up ****You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering**

Tears poured in Marissa's eyes it was raining so hard and she ran towards her car placed her head to the wheel and sobbed

**Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa**** Yeah you're stuttering ****Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa**** Yeah you're stuttering****  
><strong>**Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa****(Keep on stuttering, yeah you're stuttering)****Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa****(Keep on stuttering, yeah you're stuttering)**

Marissa drove away from the school soaking wet tears pouring, she stopped when the stop light went red as she continued to sob and cry and didn't notice s car so fast coming towards her car and it made a loud THUG! Making sirens and cars beeping loudly

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: DAN DAN DAN DAN Guys what do you think? Hope you liked it <em>

_Songs used:_

_Marissa-Stuttering by Fefe Dobson_

_Thoughts?_

_The new Oc's appearance _

_Marissa's anger and the big Car accident what do you think will happen next_

_Ellis and Matheus auditioning on the next chap_

_Marissa singing_

_Bryce appearance_

_So guys write your thoughts_

_I was listening to Stuttering while writing Twisted and kike I said a new Oc was coming and also Bryce then suddenly a big idea came to me head ^^.._

_And guys if you want to send song requests just say just write the singer and the name of the song I promise it'll come up in one of the chapters_

_EVEN me I can't wait for what happens next well I hope it turns out well_

_Guys I hope you liked Kyle even he sounded a little bit like a jerk but he'll turned out okay soon and Lindsey will be in Twisted a lot longer I promise_

_and this chapter may be the shortest I have written hehe I think so  
><em>

_Suggestions requests just say it! Bye!_

_See yah soon_

_By me myself and I_

_Ming-Gong _

End of Twisted Chapter 5


	6. Confused looks and the Big Loss

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

_Authors Note; Hey guys I'm back I hope you liked the last chapter and let's see what happens next on Twisted_

_Let's have a Recap: Here's what happened last chapter on Twisted_

_Bryce came to Twisted_

_So did the new Oc,and have may found his ex-lover –Marissa_

_Finn found two new recruits for Glee named Ellis and Matheus_

_Marissa was been in a car accident will she survive.._

_Read and find out!_

Are you ready?

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

Chapter Six: Confused Looks and The big Loss

* * *

><p>(Where the car accident happened)<p>

Loud cars went beeping everywhere, people panicking pacing around as two cars have been smashed together, the people immediately called the police and an ambulance seeing a bloody unconscious girl and a man losing an arm both unconscious as a song from the radio played

**Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>You begin to wonder why you came<strong>

In coincidence, Cameron was also listening to this song while waiting for the other Glee club members

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<strong>

**Let him know that you know best**  
><strong>Cause after all you do know best<strong>  
><strong>Try to slip past his defense<strong>  
><strong>Without granting innocence<strong>  
><strong>Lay down a list of what is wrong<strong>  
><strong>The things you've told him all along<strong>  
><strong>And pray to God he hears you<strong>  
><strong>And pray to God he hears you<strong>

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
><strong>Somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>And I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>Had I known how to save a life<strong>

**As he begins to raise his voice**  
><strong>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<strong>  
><strong>Drive until you lose the road<strong>  
><strong>Or break with the ones you've followed<strong>  
><strong>He will do one of two things<strong>  
><strong>He will admit to everything<strong>  
><strong>Or he'll say he's just not the same<strong>  
><strong>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<strong>

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
><strong>Somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>And I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>Had I known how to save a life<strong>

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
><strong>Somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>And I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>Had I known how to save a life<strong>  
><strong>How to save a life<strong>  
><strong>How to save a life<strong>

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
><strong>Somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>And I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>Had I known how to save a life<strong>

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
><strong>Somewhere along in the bitterness<strong>  
><strong>And I would have stayed up with you all night<strong>  
><strong>Had I known how to save a life<strong>  
><strong>How to save a life<strong>

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in Mckinley High School Auditorium)<p>

Mr. Schue has a smile on his face as four more people have been recruited to Glee club, he sat beside Emma as they waited for the first auditionee who was about to come up the stage

Lindsey came to the stage first; a very confident feeling was inside her as she held the mike and make an introduction

"Hello everyone Nice to see you guys I'm Lindsey Heather Pearce and I'm going to sing Taking Chances by Celine Dion" she said proudly making a big smile

Rachel nearly jumped from her seat surprised at what the girl singing, Taking Chances was her audition song, she crossed her hands and made a look _let's see if you can pull it off _she thought to herself as Lindsey began to sing slowly

**Don't know much about your life  
>Don't know much about your world but<br>Don't wanna be alone tonight  
>On this planet they call Earth<strong>

**You don't know about my past and**  
><strong>I don't have a future figured out<strong>  
><strong>And maybe this is goin' too fast<strong>

All whistled with applause while Rachel just sat there, jealousy over coming her

Just like what happened to Sunshine but she ignored it she doesn't want to ruin this again so she pushed her jealousy away as she started clapping

**And maybe it's not meant to last**

**But what do you say to takin' chances?**  
><strong>What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?<strong>  
><strong>Never knowin' if there's solid ground below<strong>  
><strong>Or a hand to hold or hell to pay<strong>  
><strong>What do you say? What do you say?<strong>

**I just wanna start again**  
><strong>And maybe you could show me how to try<strong>  
><strong>Maybe you could take me in<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere underneath your skin<strong>

**What do you say to takin' chances?**  
><strong>What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?<strong>  
><strong>Never knowin' if there's solid ground below<strong>  
><strong>Or a hand to hold or hell to pay<strong>  
><strong>What do you say? What do you say?<strong>

**Hey now, hey, my heart is beatin' down**  
><strong>But I'm always comin' back for more, yeah<strong>  
><strong>There's nothin' like love to pull you up<strong>  
><strong>When you're lyin' down on the floor, babe<strong>

**So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do**  
><strong>Yeah, walk with me, walk with me like lovers do<strong>  
><strong>Like lovers do<strong>

**What to you say to takin' chances?**  
><strong>What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?<strong>  
><strong>Never knowin' if there's solid ground below<strong>  
><strong>Or a hand to hold or hell to pay<strong>  
><strong>What do you say? What do you say?<strong>

**Don't know much about your life**  
><strong>And I don't know much about your world<strong>

Lindsey finished perfectly with a big applause from the Glee club and a big smile on her face, she already knew that they'd love her

Mr. Schue clapped loudly as he congratulated Lindsey and welcomed her to Glee club

* * *

><p>(Back to The big Accident)<p>

The police has been looking at the scene quite long enough when the other police man elbowed his friend in the stomach and said

"Dude did you find the teenagers ID have you called her parents"

The other police men shook his head "No, but I found a school ID no phone I guess it scattered somewhere the girl's name is Marissa von Bleicken she's from Mckinley, I found a phone number and it's named Mr. Schuester and I'm just going to call it" the other police man said as he pulled out his phone from his pocket looked at the paper on his hand and started pressing the keys to his phone

* * *

><p>(To the auditorium again)<p>

Cameron, Damian and Emily started worrying about Marissa, they kept asking if they've seen her and none of the glee clubbers have seen her and they started to worry, they called her hundreds of time and why won't you answer

"Marissa where could you be" Emily whispered as she kept looking back

Mr. Schue was very happy indeed, but that was about to end just because of one short phone call

His phone started vibrating from his pocket, he picked it from his pocket and looked at the person dialing but it was seen Unknown, he answered it and pressed his phone to his ear

"Hello?" he said

"Hello sir is this Mr.. Schuester" from the other phone said

"Yes that's me, is anything wrong? Who's this?"

"I'm police officer Brine and I called because a big accident happened"

Will made a confusing look "and why am I involved?" he asked

"The person may be one of your students; her name's Marissa von Bleicken is she familiar"

Mr. Schue's face turned shocked from confused "Yes,yes she's my student is she okay?" he said as he ran his fingers to his hair

All the Glee clubbers looked at Mr. Schue they stopped when they heard Mr. Schue taking to the phone, all eyes were on him as he paced through the aisle, but he stopped and dropped his phone and suddenly ran out from the auditorium"

All looked confused "what's wrong with Mr. Schue" Ellis asked as she sat beside Matheus and Mckinley who she found to be her new friend

"Should we follow him?" Samuel asked

Emily really started worrying she just have to ask so she said "Have anyone seen Marissa, she's been gone since that guy talked to her" she said and made a look at Kyle

Kyle noticed that all looked at him "how should I now, she left me alone in the halls"

"Maybe she left the school and went home"

"She would have called" Cameron said

"Yeah" Damian agreed

"Yeah there right, can anyone call Marissa" Emily said

All took their phone from their pockets bags etc and dialed Marissa's number

"I'm on voice mail"

"My phone's dead"

"She won't pick up the phone"

All said as they all started worrying, suddenly a text came to Finn, he read it faced his friends all looking at him

"So who is it?" Kurt asked

"it's Mr. Schue he said to come quickly to the nearest hospital and nothing else"

"Nothing else, what are we supposed to do, all of us" Emily asked

Finn immediately texted back and asked if all of them were going

And immediately a call came, Emily quickly snatched the phone from Finn's hand and answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Finn this is me Mr. Schue and I want all of you to come fast as you can"

"But why" all asked as Emily placed it to loud speaker

"Just come, hurry"

"Ok were coming" all said as they started to leave

"Are you sure that all of us?" Lindsey asked

"Mr. Schue said all then we go all" Quinn said irritated

"Fine" Lindsey said as they started to exit the auditorium, confused looks on their faces

* * *

><p>(At the hospital where Marissa was bought)<p>

Meanwhile…..

Mr. Schue worriedly looked at the big scene in front of him, he can see one of his kids fighting for survival to live as tears ran through his face, he didn't call her family he called the Glee club because he didn't want her parents to worry and he wanted to see his kids all safe where he can see them, yes he was going over protective but he also did this so Marissa would know that there are people who's going to be left behind if she went first, he looked back and saw all his kids coming towards him as confusing faces on them, he made a sad smile, he turned back and went to his Glee clubbers

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Mr. Schue, is everything alright why'd you call us to the hospital, are we doing our Glee club works here" Rachel asked curiously as she looked at the place around her

"I'm sorry guys for telling this but" Mr. Schue sighed and continued to talk "Marissa's been on an accident and she's very critical" Mr. Schue explained as shocked expressions came to their faces

"But how"

* * *

><p>(Waiting Room Few hours later)<p>

All was waiting at the waiting room

Mr. Schue explained everything, for hours still they don't understand

Cameron was pacing around putting his hands through his hair, Damian was just shocked no other expression, Emily started sobbing as she laid her head to Samuel's chest while he comforted her

Finn was also shocked, one of his Glee club family is in a critical condition and he has nothing to do him and Marissa have been very close for the past few days and he considered her as his little sister and he gave her tips about singing and he promised to protect her but failed instantly

Quinn has tears running through her face they became friends, they will talk for hours on the phone giving each other boy tips, she invited Marissa to Glee, to a new place where she belong and it was suddenly going to fade, but she still has her hopes up that Marissa will survive

Mercedes also seemed sad as a few tears came to her she and Marissa was getting close they have many in common they'd sometimes sing together and go to the mall but it was going to go

Kyle was crying but he didn't want else to see saw he just sat at a corner sobbing, he and Marissa was something before and he wanted to fix it but now he wasn't sure if it can still happen

Bryce has tears on his face, him and Marissa was friends grade school to High school and he has doubts that it was going to end

Ellis, Matheus and Lindsey all have confused expressions, even though they don't know or what is happening they still don't want anyone to die especially someone special to Glee club, so they comforted their friends in need

Lindsey thought to sing, because that's how to sometimes calm or help her so she started singing

**We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own**

**We don't need**  
><strong>Anything<strong>  
><strong>Or anyone<strong>

**If I lay here**  
><strong>If I just lay here<strong>  
><strong>Would you lie with me<strong>  
><strong>And just forget the world?<strong>

Cameron realized the song quickly also did the others as he continued to the song

**I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel**

**Those three words**  
><strong>Are said too much<strong>  
><strong>They're not enough<strong>

Kyle also sang and he expressed all his feelings to the song,all for Marissa

**If I lay here**  
><strong>If I just lay here<strong>  
><strong>Would you lie with me<strong>  
><strong>And just forget the world?<strong>

Emily put her head up, wiping the tears away and sang

**Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<strong>

Alex also became close to Marissa after saving him from a slushie the day ago

**Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads**

**I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own**

All started singing even the ones who were confused

**If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<strong>

Damian was still in shock but he sang

**Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<strong>

Ellis also wanted to sing even to someone she doesn't** know **so she sang

**All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes  
>They're all I can see<strong>

Matheus realized to so he sang as well

**I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things  
>Will never change for us at all<strong>

It was the last verse and all started to sing it all together

**If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<strong>

Everyone sighed as they continued to wait

Mr. Schue saw everything as he placed a small smile on his face, he was happy and also glad, all his kids comforted each other, tears came to his face as he returned to Mariss

He came to where she was as the doctor came to him and tell him the news

"So doc is Marissa okay?" he asked as he looked into the doctor's eyes

"She's still critical, we've been having complications, there has been a big damage to her head and she still might have surgery and it might have effects" the doctor explained

"effects like what?" Will asked

"we don't know ye-" The doctor haven't finished his sentence, when Marissa started crashing as the doctor and nurses swarmed around her

* * *

><p>(Mean while Marissa's life, in other terms inside her thoughts)<p>

Marissa stood in the middle of nowhere, seeing nothing at all, she cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled

"HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE?"

Marissa was confused, a minute ago she was driving and now she was in the middle of nowhere, she sat down placed her head to her knees, she slowly closed her eyes _am I dead_? She asked herself

She wanted to sing, so that's she won't feel alone or feel scared so she sang slowly

**All of these lines across my face  
>Tell you the story of who I am<br>So many stories of where I've been  
>And how I got to where I am<strong>

**But these stories don't mean anything**  
><strong>When you've got no one to tell them to<strong>  
><strong>It's true, I was made for you<strong>

**I climbed across the mountaintops**  
><strong>Travel across the ocean blue<strong>  
><strong>I cross over lines and I broke all the rules<strong>  
><strong>And baby I broke them all for you<strong>

**Oh because even when I was flat broke**  
><strong>You made me feel like a million bucks<strong>  
><strong>You do, I was made for you<strong>

**You see the smile that's on my mouth**  
><strong>It's hiding the words that don't come out<strong>  
><strong>All of the friends who think that I'm blessed<strong>  
><strong>They don't know I'm in this mess<strong>

**No they don't know who I really am**  
><strong>And they don't know what I've been through<strong>  
><strong>Like you do, and I was made for you<strong>

**All of these lines across my face**  
><strong>Tell you the story of who I am<strong>  
><strong>So many stories of where I've been<strong>  
><strong>And how I got to where I am<strong>

**Oh but these stories don't mean anything**  
><strong>When you've got no one to tell them to<strong>  
><strong>It's true, I was made for you<strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you<strong>

She finished the song sweetly and made on more verse

**Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you**

She whispered and made a sigh as she lay her head on her knees, tears slowly came through her face, so scared and confused where she was, she wanted her friends, her family now she doesn't know if she can ever see them again

* * *

><p>Cameron was crying, he doesn't know what to do anymore so he offered his feelings in to singing<p>

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
>'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way<br>People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
>But it's killing me to see you go after all this time<strong>

**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**  
><strong>Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm<strong>

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie**  
><strong>It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see<strong>  
><strong>'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down<strong>  
><strong>Now I don't know what to be without you around<strong>

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**  
><strong>Never a clean break, no one here to save me<strong>  
><strong>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand<strong>

**And I can't breathe**  
><strong>Without you, but I have to<strong>  
><strong>Breathe<strong>  
><strong>Without you, but I have to<strong>

**Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt**  
><strong>Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve<strong>  
><strong>People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out<strong>  
><strong>Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out<strong>

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**  
><strong>Never a clean break, no one here to save me<strong>  
><strong>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand<strong>

**And I can't breathe**  
><strong>Without you, but I have to<strong>  
><strong>Breathe<strong>  
><strong>Without you, but I have to<strong>

**It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend**  
><strong>Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me<strong>  
><strong>It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend<strong>  
><strong>Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me<strong>

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**  
><strong>Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh<strong>

**I can't breathe**  
><strong>Without you, but I have to<strong>  
><strong>Breathe<strong>  
><strong>Without you, but I have to<strong>  
><strong>Breathe<strong>  
><strong>Without you, but I have to<strong>

He made a small sigh as he slumped his body to a chair  
><strong><br>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry<strong>

All has sad faces on their faces,they don't know what's happening, the doctor's been gone for hours and still no result

Kyle put his head up and faced Mr. Schue "Mr. Sc Hue can we audition here" Kyle said as all looked at him again confused looks

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: DAN DAN DAN WILL MARISSA SURVIVE So guys what do you think I hope you liked it ya ya I know what Cameron sang was a girl song but I can't help it and Emily also sang a guys song a few chapters ago right, she sang the Grenade, so there's nothing wrong there ohhh and thanks for the great reviews I've been loving them! And don't worry you're going to read Ellis and Matheus audition soon also Kyle's Just tune in for the next chapter of Twisted<em>

_Songs used:_

_Lindsey-Taking Chances by Celine Dion_

_All of them- Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol_

_Marissa-The story by Brandi Carlile_

_Cameron- Breathe- by Taylor Swift_

_From the Radio- How to save a life by the Fray_

_Thoughts?_

_Inside Marissa's head_

_Lindsey's audition_

_The hospital scene_

_So guys write your thoughts_

_Suggestions requests just say it! Bye!_

_See yah soon_

_By me myself and I_

_Ming-Gong _

End of Twisted Chapter Six


	7. A small sneak peeky

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

_Authors Note; Hey guys I'm back I hope you liked the last chapter and let's see what happens next on Twisted, Warning!this is not a chapter just a small sneak peak of it_

_Let's have a Recap: Here's what happened last chapter on Twisted_

_Marissa's life may be over_

_Read and find out!_

Are you ready?

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

Chapter Seven: Just a small peak

* * *

><p>One more of author's notes<p>

Hey! Guys I need inspiration,Ideas suggestions anything just to keep Twisted alive please oh and there's one more person whose wishing a Damrissa I think dandan dan and don't worry I've been planning a Damrissa chapter too since i've posted the story, but just have to wait kay it may be up soon.. kay

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting Room almost 6:00 o'clock<strong> pm

"Mr. Schue can I still audition?"

All made a confused look so did Mr. Schue as he held Kyle's shoulder "Kyle, this is not the right time maybe next time"

Kyle shook his head

"I'm doing this for Marissa, not for me or any of you, this just for her I hope you'll understand"

Mr. Schue smiled and understood what Kyle had said "okay then, kyle can audition, Ellis, Matt would you also want too"

Ellis and Matt looked at each other and agreed

"We may not know her, but we can see there's a lot of people who loves her and don't want her gone, so yes we agree"

Mr. Schue clasped his hands together and wiped his tears away "Okay then., Kyle you're up first"

Kyle nodded as he faced all the Glee clubbers whose was filled with tears, he wiped his, he took a deep breath and whispered "Marissa, please, please don't leave us"

He took one deep breath closed his eyes and he began too sing….. "This For you...Please don't leave"

"I love you..."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Just tune in for the next chapter of Twisted, so what do you think of the small sneak peek hope you liked it!, should I let Marissa go? <em>

_Thoughts?_

_So guys write your thoughts_

_Suggestions requests just say it! Bye!_

_See yah soon_

_By me myself and I_

_Ming-Gong _

Twisted Page 1


	8. Is it really my time?

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

_Authors Note; Hey guys I'm back I hope you liked the last chapter, and I'm really sorry for the late update cause school's messing with me but since it's our vacation I can update faster yay so let's see what happens next on Twisted, oh and I kept forgetting the Disclaimer's note: all you know I don't own anything not Glee nor the Glee characters well except for Alizz and Kyle though ;)_

_And to answer one of your questions No, I'm not Chinese but I am Asian, you just have to guess yourself hehehe _

_Let's have a Recap: Here's what happened last chapter on Twisted_

_Marissa's life may be over_

_Can the glee clubbers take it_

_Read and find out!_

Are you ready?

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

Chapter Seven: Is it really my time?

* * *

><p><em>Going back to the sneak peak<em>

_(Waiting room)  
><em>

"Mr. Schue can I still audition?"

"_Kyle, this is not the right time maybe next time"_

_Kyle shook his head _

"_I'm doing this for Marissa, not for me or any of you, this just for you I hope you'll understand"_

_Mr. Schue smiled "okay then, kyle can audition, Ellis, Matt would you also want too"_

_Ellis and Matt looked at each other and agreed_

"_We may not know her, but we can see there's a lot of people who loves her and don't want her gone, so yes we agree"_

_Mr. Schue clasped his hands together and wiped his tears away "Okay then., Kyle you're up first" he smiled weakly_

_Kyle nodded as he faced all the Glee clubbers whose was filled with tears, he wiped his, he took a deep breath and whispered "Marissa, please, please don't leave us"_

_He took one deep breath closed his eyes and he began to sing…..as he remembered all the best memories he had with Marissa_

**Da da da da, da da da da  
>Da da da, da da<br>Da da da, da da**

**I don't know if I can yell any louder**  
><strong>How many time I've kicked you outta here?<strong>  
><strong>Or said something insulting?<strong>  
><strong>Da da da, da da<strong>

**I can be so mean when I wanna be**  
><strong>I am capable of really anything<strong>  
><strong>I can cut you into pieces<strong>  
><strong>But my heart is broken<strong>  
><strong>Da da da, da da<strong>

**Please don't leave me**  
><strong>Please don't leave me<strong>  
><strong>I always say how I don't need you<strong>  
><strong>But it's always gonna come right back to this<strong>  
><strong>Please, don't leave me<strong>

**How did I become so obnoxious?**  
><strong>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<strong>  
><strong>I've never been this nasty<strong>  
><strong>Da da da, da da<strong>

**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?**  
><strong>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest<strong>  
><strong>But baby I don't mean it<strong>  
><strong>I mean it, I promise<strong>  
><strong>Da da da, da da<strong>

**Please don't leave me  
>Oh please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me**

**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me**  
><strong>I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<strong>  
><strong>And I need you, I'm sorry<strong>  
><strong>Da da da, da da<strong>

**Da da da da, da da da da**  
><strong>Da da da, da da<strong>  
><strong>Please, please don't leave me<strong>  
><strong>(Da da da, da da)<strong>

Matheus noticed that Kyle was about to stop, he can hear sobs between so he went up front held his shoulder and continued the song for him while Kyle wiped the tears away trying to stay strong

**Baby please don't leave me  
>(Da da da, da da)<br>No, don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me no no no<strong>

**You say I don't need you**  
><strong>But it's always gonna come right back<strong>  
><strong>It's gonna come right back to this<strong>  
><strong>Please, don't leave me<strong>

**Ell**is also went up front and joined Matheus in singing as she looked at the Glee clubbers all looking very tired, tears from their eyes bags under them, in any minute they could collapse and fall asleep but they stayed strong for one Glee club memeber and that made Ellis smile knowing she made the right decision to join New Directions

**Please don't leave me, oh no no no.**  
><strong>I always say how I don't need you<strong>  
><strong>But it's always gonna come right back to this<strong>

**Please don't leave me**  
><strong>Baby, please, please don't leave me<strong>

Kyle wiped all the tears away from his eyes and began to speak "Hello everyone I'm Kyle Kyzler Krest and I just performed Please don't leave me with the help of –" He gestured to Matt and Ellis and bowed as a few clapped while wiping all the tears away

* * *

><p>(Inside Marissa's head)<p>

Marissa curled up into a ball and laid her head to her knees as tears kept coming from her eyes_, I feel so scared and alone where am I really, is this heaven?, is really my time? Am I really dead? can i still see my friend my family? _She thought to herself more and more questions keep bombarding her head when she finally exploded as tears slid through her cheeks, but she wiped them away and tried to stand up _no. I'm not yet finished with the world I am not yet dead, this is all a dream to me, when I wake up I'm going to find myself in my bed resting thinking this is all a dream, then I'm going to see my friends in school looking all happy to see me _she thought as she looked around, she ran and ran and ran when she was finally out of breath she stopped, nothing was there not anything not one thing, but she was wrong something is there, she noticed it and went closer, it was a box full of colorful crayons and a marker, _hmm so this place isn't nothing at all, maybe I can use these since I'm only the one here, and so I wont get bored too_ she thought and made as small smile as she knelt down and took the pair of crayons, her imagination went huge as pictures and pictures came to her head , as she opened the marker and started drawing at the floor not knowing what she was going to draw first,

* * *

><p>(Back to the waiting room few more hours later)<p>

Damian slowly laid his head to the pillow beside him, he felt really tired, he hasn't left the hospital for hours and Marissa's parents was still not there, _where could they be, don't they know that their daughter is in grave danger, that she could die this very minute do they even care? _Thinking about this already made Damian tear, as he wiped them away, the others left to go and sleep for class tomorrow but the others insisted on staying wanting to see Marissa okay so there was him, Mr Schue, Bryce, Kyle, Cameron,Quinn,Finn and Emily all waiting for the doctors update on Marissa

When suddenly the doors to the waiting room busted open seeing a very tired mother, breathless the mother rushed to the nearest doctor and shouted "have you seen my daughter she was rushed her hours ago, I'm her mother can you tell me where she is?" the doctor made a calm face and faced the panicked mother

Damian noticed a very familiar face when she saw the lady so he went to her and said "Excuse me Ma'am are you Marissa's mother?" he asked politely

"Ahh yes that's me that's me do you know where she is, is she alright, is Mari alright son?"

_Son _Damian felt weird just thinking of it , he imagined what it would be like if Marissa's mother will call him son one day though he quickly returned to his senses and answered the panicked mother of Marissa "She's here and she's going to be fine I _promise" _he said calmly and made a big gulp, how can he promise such thing, but he shook it off knowing that Marissa would be fine and everything is going to be okay

Her mother took a breath "ah thank you very much thank you"

"why don't you have a sit Mrs. Von Bleicken" Damian offered as he led her to the nearest chair

* * *

><p>(Back to Marissa's head)<p>

Marissa wiped away the sweat and made a smile as she slowly backed away to her drawing to see it clearer, she made an amused smile, she had drawn the entire Glee club including Mr. Schue , she had drawn each and every one of them perfectly, she was amused but she was also sad "oh I wish I can see you guys, well at least one last time just once to say goodbye " she whispered to herself she had lots of fun at Glee club and also made lots of friends and she doesn't want too lose all of that, she wouldn't risk seeing her mom all alone and her friends sad too but she doesn't know what to do anymore she was so frustrated when she was about to sit down she noticed a bright blue door at the very corner of the place, so she decided to go and see what's inside when she had opened it, there was nothing but light, she put a hand over to her eyes as she slowly entered the room not knowing where she really is

"where am I" she asked to herself as she scanned the whole place

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: really sorry if it's a bit short but I hope you liked it though and I promise I'll try and update faster this time and don't worry I'm going to think very hard to write a past for Marissa and also for the other story lines as well and tune in on the next chapter on Twisted <em>

_Songs used:_

_Kyle-Please don't leave me by Pink_

_Thoughts?_

_The approach of Marissa's mother_

_Kyle's, Eliss's and Matt's audition all in one_

_Marissa's thoughts_

_So guys write your thoughts_

_Don't forget to leave a Review1_

_Suggestions requests just say it! it won't be a problem_

_Bye!_

_See yah soon_

_By me myself and I_

_Ming-Gong _

End of Twisted Chapter 7


	9. Knowing her Past

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

_Authors Note; Hey guys I'm back I hope you liked the last chapter, let's see what happens next on Twisted, oh and I kept forgetting the Disclaimer's note: all you know I don't own anything not Glee nor the Glee characters well except for Alizz and Kyle though ;)_

_When I wrote this I was watching a Korean Drama that had lots of suspense and I liked it so if will stop or be discontinued I know I'll be sad so I think well at least a few people read my story so I tried my best to update soon as possible cause Christmas is coming soon so I think after this incident I'll do a Christmas chapter is it fine with you guys.._

_Oh and thanks to MonikalovesTGP YOUR HAPPY DANCE gave me an idea, thanks a lot_

_Warning: uhmm this is just a story okay _

_Loving the suggestions and ideas really thanks I have cooked up something great and I hope you'll like it too.._

_Let's have a Recap: Here's what happened last chapter on Twisted_

_Marissa's mother finally came is she too late_

_Will Marissa survive this challenge?_

_Read and find out!_

Are you ready?

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

Chapter Eight: Knowing her Past

* * *

><p>(Waiting room 2: 12 am in the morning)<p>

Marissa's mother had tears in her eyes and a very panicked feeling in her body as Damian comforted her, Damian had a very weird feeling that he wanted to know what Marissa had in her past and why did she move her in Ohio he can't just take the small feeling a side, is she happy here?, Damian can't take it out of his head so he made his confident rose to his body and asked Marissa's mother

"Excuse me Mrs. Von Bleicken may I ask why did you move here in Ohio, if it's fine with you"

Damian said as he calmly looked at Marissa's mother and bit his lip

"Well, but you promise you won't tell anyone okay?"

Damian nodded "Yes Ma'am"

"ok I'm going to trust you for this secret cause I see that you're a very kind and trusting boy and I hope this feeling is true and don't need formality Just call me Mum for awhile ok"

Damian can't help the feeling but smile; he was very comfortable with Marissa's mom, they just had a few hours together but Damian can already feel comfort with her

" You see, Marissa's dad, well he's kind of abusive to Marissa, he doesn't believe that she's his daughter, and his out of his mind so I made a plan to take Marissa away since she was a child but He's smart and has always the plan and stop us, so when he was drunk I took the advantage and took Marissa away, while I can, I thought I could protect her but but This happened I I can't even protect my own daughter" While saying this Marissa's mom made sobs as she kept crying

"Sh shh , Mum it's not your fault, this is an accident but everything is going to be fine I'll make sure of it" He said as he comforted her slowly, and thought at what Marissa's mother told him and he felt very sorry for Marissa, she gone through many challenges in her life and she can't stop and give up now, now that her mother needed her

When the doors busted open, as Marissa's doctor came in holding a pile of charts in his hand and a very happy expression on his face as he went close to where the people sat waiting

" Excuse me, can I know where are Marissa's parents"

Marissa's mum quickly stood up from her sit as she heard Marissa's name so did the others as all went to the doctor

"Me me I'm Marissa's mother, is her name Marissa Von Bleicken?"

The doctor nodded slowly "Yes, are you her mother?"

"Yes yes that's me, is she okay?"

The doctor made a smile "Yes she's fine, she's still recovering from her head injury it was really a bad accident she's still having a hard time breathing and her head injury it may have side effects, she's still asleep but I think she's going to wake up anytime soon"

Marissa's mother relaxed a little bit but the doctor said there are still side effects and she still can't breathe on her own and that worries her

"Excuse me Doc. Can you tell us what the possible side effects are" Cameron asked as he faced the doctor in front of him

The doctor made a worried look "I might as well tell you since you've been wanting to know, the side effects are that she may have amnesia or hallucinations but don't worry it's just a small possibility"

All took a deep breath but there are still worried feelings inside of course there a small possibily but it's still a possibility and it just can't be moved to the corner "Can we see her" all of them said together

"Of course she's in the ICU right no-"

Before the doctor could finish all of them rushed to the ICU leaving the doctor behind with an awkward look on his face

* * *

><p>(ICU where Marissa is)<p>

All the Glee clubbers rushed to the ICU they all looked at her from the glass door, tubes all over her body her eyes softly closed as a tube was also inside her mouth helping her breathe, all had concerned look in their faces and tears in their eyes, as Emily slid the doors open and rushed to Marissa's side she held her hand and rubbed it gently tears and tears kept coming from her eyes 'Marissa please wake up please wake up wake up wake up" she whispered over and over again as all the others looked at her damaged body when Cameron began to sing, he had overheard Damian and Marissa's mothers conversation but he didn't mean too but he felt very sorry for Marissa so he offered her a song

**Sometimes in our lives  
>We all have pain<br>We all have sorrow  
>But if we are wise<br>We know that there's always tomorrow**

All realized the song and what it meant so they all joined in

**Lean on me!  
>When you're not strong<br>And I'll be your friend  
>I'll help you carry on<br>For it won't be long  
>'Till I'm gonna need<br>Somebody to lean on**

Alex Belted with the song, as he sang it perfectly to his friend

**Please! (please)**  
><strong>Swallow your pride (pride)<strong>  
><strong>If I have things<strong>  
><strong>You need to borrow<strong>  
><strong>(For) for no one can fill<strong>  
><strong>Those of your needs<strong>  
><strong>That you won't let show<strong>

Emily tried to stop her tears and wiped them away as she sang

**_So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
>When you need a hand (When you need a hand)<br>We all need (need) somebody to lean on!  
>(I just might have a problem)<br>I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
>We all need somebody to lean on!<em>**

**Lean on me (hey)**  
><strong>When you're not strong (When you're not strong)<strong>  
><strong>I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)<strong>  
><strong>I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)<strong>  
><strong>For it won't be long (o it won't be long)<strong>  
><strong>'Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on<strong>

**_(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)  
>When you need a hand (when you need a hand)<br>We all need (need) somebody to lean on! (Somebody to lean on)  
>(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand<br>We all need somebody to lean on!  
>Lean on me<em>**

Kyle Damian and Cameron sang together, their voices perfectly perfected the song, their voices sound great together

**_If (If)  
>There is a load! (there is a load)<br>You have to bare (you have to bare)  
>That you can't carry<br>I'm (I'm higher) right up the road  
>I'll share your load<br>If you just call me_**

**Call me (I'm calling)**  
><strong>Call me (when you need a friend)<strong>  
><strong>Call me (call me)<strong>  
><strong>Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)<strong>  
><strong>Call me (when you need a friend)<strong>  
><strong>Call me (if you need a friend)<strong>  
><strong>Call me (any time of day<strong>  
><strong>Call met for her<strong>

All joined in and sang the last verse for Marissa and tried to make it perfect for her

**It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on  
>Lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend<br>Lean on lean on lean on me lean on me  
>Lean on lean on lean on me<br>I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on  
>I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)<br>Yeah**

All finished beautifully as they all sighed and looked at Marissa in concern

* * *

><p>(Inside Marissa's head)<p>

Marissa wiped away the sweat and made a smile as she slowly backed away to her drawing to see it clearer, she made an amused smile, she had drawn the entire Glee club including Mr. Schue , she had drawn each and every one of them perfectly, she was amused but she was also sad "oh I wish I can see you guys, well at least one last time just once to say goodbye " she whispered to herself she had lots of fun at Glee club and also made lots of friends and she doesn't want too lose all of that, she wouldn't risk seeing her mom all alone and her friends sad too but she doesn't know what to do anymore she was so frustrated when she was about to sit down she noticed a bright blue door at the very corner of the place, so she decided to go and see what's inside when she had opened it, there was nothing but light, she put a hand over to her eyes as she slowly entered the room not knowing where she really is

"where am I" she asked to herself as she scanned the whole place

* * *

><p>(Back to reality still on Marissa)<p>

Marissa's eyes opened as she looked around her whole body felt numb as she tried to move her head but nothing, and she can't seem to speak too

All noticed and was surprised to see, Marissa, Marissa's awake she's okay she's going to be fine, all jumped for joy and did a happy dance around the room as they all looked at her "Marissa are you feeling ok?" all asked in wonder, still worries in their faces

Marissa just nodded because she can't seem to speak she slowly looked around the room seeing all her friends and her mom comforting her, it already made her smile, but when she looked at herself it made the smile fade and turned into a frown as tears suddenly fell from her eyes

Kyle realized that Marissa was crying and he knows that she's not crying because of joy that's she's alive but sadness he knows her and her expressions, he'd known her for years so he knows that she's crying cause she disappointed, he made a small weary smile as he sang slowly, it always comforted Marissa when she sings or someone sings to her so he sang slowly

**You're not alone**** Together we stand**

**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**

**When it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go**

**You know I won't give in**

**No I won't give in**

Marissa made a smile and realized it still tears coming from her eyes as Kyle went to her and sang to her slowly making a smile

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**** Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

Damian and Cameron realized that Marissa's smile was real and she was happy so they both went up to her and sang as well

**So far away**

**I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**

**Before the doors close**

**And it comes to an end**

**With you by my side I will fight and defend**

**I'll fight and defend**** Yeah, yeah**

Emily and the others also joined in as they all circled around Marissa's bed and sang

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**** Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**** So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through****  
><strong>**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**

**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah****  
><strong>

**La da da da**

**La da da da**

**La da da da da da da da da**

All smiled happily joy in their feelings and swayed with the melody as they sang to Marissa and let her feel comfortable and happy**  
><strong>

**Keep holding on****'**

**Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**** Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through****  
><strong>

**Keep holding on**

**Keep holding on****  
><strong>

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

When it finished they all smiled at her and slowly Kyle ran his fingers to her hair as he whispered

" We'll make it through We'll make it through, Keep holding on, baby" Kyle whispered to her softly as he continued to run his fingers through her soft red hair

Marissa can't just feel but smile even if she felt numb she doesn't care at all as long as she was happy with her friend and family she's already glad and she feels all the challenges she can take as long as she's with them

Mr. Schue and Marissa's mom leaned against the glass doors and smile on their faces

"Your kids are really something are they, they care about each other, protect them be with them when times in need like a real family, I'm really proud you're a great teacher probably also a great father if you are" Marissa's mom complimented

Mr. Schue just smiled as he thanked Marissa's mom "Thank you, and I'm also pretty proud too, you've been a great mom to Marissa she's really grown to a beautiful lady inside and out"

Marissa's mom just smiled as both of them looked at the scene in front of them both happy that it is all over everything's going to be fine again but there are still possibilities that can happen but now all they can think of is that all are happy and safe together as one big family

A BIG HAPPY GLEE CLUB FAMILY

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: really so guys did you like it I hope you did I really loved this chapter and I loved writing it even if the internet connection kept going wild well I hope you liked it me I loved writing this chappie since I'm also watching something suspenseful hehee stay tuned on the next chapter of Twisted<br>_

_Songs used: All of them – Lean on Me by Bill Withers_

_Keep Holding on by Avril Lavine _

_Thoughts?_

_So guys what do you think about Marissa's past is it okay and don't worry other details will also come soon also the others past like Kyle's and Alizz 's it's also coming :D_

_ohh and sorry if there are wrong grammars,misspellings or anything and please tell me so i can correct it soon as possible  
><em>

_About their performances what do you guys think is it okay?  
><em>

_So guys write your thoughts_

_Don't forget to leave a Review1_

_Suggestions requests ideas just say it! Bye!_

_See yah soon_

_By me myself and I_

_Ming-Gong _

End of Twisted Chapter Eight


	10. A very Twisted Christmas Part I

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

_Authors Note; so guys did you like the last chapter well you have to read this one too, I hope and wish you'd like it ha! Loving the reviews I hope more will come too_

_Warning: uhmm this is just a story okay _

_Loving the suggestions and ideas really thanks I have cooked up something great and I hope you'll like it too.. really really grateful for the suggestions thanks for helping me oh and I promise I'll try to write angst in my story even if I never tried it haha_

_Let's have a Recap: Here's what happened last chapter on Twisted_

_Marissa's mother finally came is she too late_

_Marissa handed the challenge can she face the effect_

_Read and find out!_

Are you ready?

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

Chapter Nine: A very Twisted Christmas part I

* * *

><p>( Marissa's room 5:45 pm)<p>

Merry Merry Christmas to you!

Weeks have passed since Marissa was sent to the hospital Christmas is coming the last day and she was completely glad that she would spent Christmas with her friends and family not laying in a hospital bed, now it's her last day in the hospital and she feels very excited to leave the hospital and return to her sweet home and also come back to school with her friends, she stood up from her hospital bed and slipped her slippers to her feet and slowly she stood up, she grabbed her luggage bag by the side and slowly with all her might she tried to pack her things

Kyle leaned against the door and watched the red head in front of him placing a smirk to his face crossing his hands "You should've wait for someone to do that, you know you're not yet fully recovered yet"

Marissa turned her head and saw his ex boyfriend coming towards her, she made a small pout and said fully "I can handle it myself, I don't need someone doing it for me you know"

Kyle chuckled silently as he quickly grabbed the pair of socks from Marissa and packed it to her luggage and continue to grab her things "I—" Marissa said she was shocked at Kyle's movement, he wasn't like this before he seemed to change since they haven't met for at least a year now and she realized a lot of things changed in Kyle he seems to be more careful and more gentle these days and Marissa kinda likes it

Once Kyle was finished packing her bags he zipped it and handed it to Marissa "Sign Sealed and Delivered" he said happily and placed a grin to his face

Marissa returned Kyle's grin with a sweet smile "Thanks" she mumbled as she looked to the floor, she placed her luggage to the side and once again thank Kyle for the third time

She slowly sat to the edge of her bed and made a motion to Kyle that he should sit beside her. So Kyle sat down and sat beside her still a smile on his face

"I think we need to talk" Marissa said firmly facing Kyle

Kyle's smile turned to a frown he knows that these things don't go to well "Sure, what are we going to talk about" he said happily as he can placing a fake grin in his face

"Well you don't have to put a fake grin on your face you just have to listen"

Kyle quickly removed the grin and placed his real reaction a frown

Marissa sighed and began "I think it's going to be better if we just stay friends for now" Marissa said as fast as she can

Kyle nodded 'I understand, but can you still forgive me, that's all I want to know"

Marissa made a small frown "I'll try" she said and made a small sigh

"I understand" Kyle said tears suddenly filing up his eyes trying to stop it he wiped them away

`Ky-"

Before Marissa could finish her sentence Cameron, Emily, Damian and her mom entered happily laughing and joking around

"Hey Marissa are you ready to go back to your sweet home" her mom said as she went to her daughter and made a sweet smile

Marissa smiled and nodded as Kyle took her luggage and said "Come on let's get you back home, the others are waiting insisted to have Christmas with you"

Marissa laughed a little and quickly she left her room "I feel glad to that I won't be spending Christmas in a hospital laying in a hospital bed" she said happily

* * *

><p>(Front door of Marissa's place 6:15 pm)<p>

It has been a long ride from hospital to home since all the Glee clubbers well all the newbie's decided to have Christmas at Marissa's place and her mother agreed of course, now they are all waiting at Marissa's doorstep, when they arrived they saw all of them waiting in the cold winter breeze, Marissa made a sweet smile seeing all her friends, she was glad that they were going to spend Christmas with her so that they can know about each other more and more, as the car parked Kyle went out first and helped her out too

Kyle helped Marissa go out from the car as he held her hand with his hand and held her luggage with his other fee hand as they faced the front door all the newbie's of Glee waited as Marissa was unlocking the door but it got interrupted because of her mom

"Mari darling I think before we enter you should get one last kiss with Khyzler here" Her mother said as she pointed at the mistletoe above Marissa Kyle, both looked up as they saw a small mistletoe creeping out, they faced each other, Damian was about to hesitate but Emily held him on the ground as they all excitedly watched the two in front

Marissa faced Kyle with innocent eyes "One last friendly kiss" she whispered

Kyle nodded and agreed placing a smirk on his face "Yup one last friendly kiss"

When Kyle was about to lean over to Marissa, you can see Damian closed his eyes tightly but slowly opened the other, Cameron Trying not to look jealous while the others looked in awe as Marissa and Kyle shared a kiss together, it was sweet and passionate their one last kiss so Kyle gave his best and poured it all as he tasted Marissa's lips and he was sure he was going to miss it for a long time, her lips tasted like strawberry as he can remember and until now it's till the taste of sweet strawberry, he always loved it too and he was very very very sure he going to miss tasting strawberry lips

On the other hand Marissa had a few tears coming from her eyes as she was sharing her last kiss with Kyle so she made her best to make it last and make it a wonderful memory, as they parted Kyle looked at her and made his sweet smile as he turned the door knob and let Marissa enter, Marissa smiled sweetly at Kyle's gesture as she entered her home

Marissa made a deep breath as she missed her sweet home for weeks she ran to the kitchen and smelled sweet delicious food all prepared at the table, she can also see her electric and wooden guitar at the corner of the living room instead inside her room, she also saw the pair of paint brushes at the table that should also be in her room, but it did not bother her though as she jumped to the coach and rested her head at the pillow, as the Glee club members invaded Marissa's home, they were amused as there were paintings, medals vases everywhere, Emily joined Marissa and jumped in the coach making herself cozy as the fireplace was lit up, Ellis was wondering around the living room lights everywhere and a tree at the corner fully decorated and a flat screen TV at the middle

"Make yourselves at home guys I'm just going to make hot Cocó's for everyone since all of you waited outside in this time of year" Marissa's mom said as she placed the keys at the table

"oh Mrs. Von Bleicken let me help you" Damian suggested as he entered the kitchen

"Why thank you son" Marissa's mom said as she smiled sweetly and took out all the mugs and placed them at the table

(:

Hours have passed and the Glee club members just finished dinner and now tells stories about their past with a bottle, they wanted it to be spin the bottle but instead of the kissing part they changed it with telling their pasts instead as Damian spin the bottle, they all looked excitedly as who is it going to land on when the bottle finally stopped it eventually landed on Alizz

All of them looked directly to Alizz as she slowly bit her lip "uhmm do you really want to know my past, it's at least not good telling" she asked/warned them

All nodded excitedly as they all waited for her answer as they heard her sigh "Well i warned you guys okay so lets begin with uhmm I never had my first kiss if you want to know, I was from a foster care before my parents adopted me last year, I never had a first real boyfriend cause I think all guys are the same and I once committed suicide when I was twelve and almost all kids avoided me when i was in middle school and never had a chance to have at least one single friend " she said quickly as she could with no expressions on her face just a blank pair of eyes

All looked uhmm like the spirit died as they heard Aliizz's past "I told you don't want to know" she said

Emily smiled "it's cool we all have an wanted past, but were here to tell it out so that whenever you need a friend we'll be here by your side, we'll never leave you, right guys"

"RIGHT" all chorused together as Alizz formed a smile on her face "thanks guys" she mumbled

"come on Spin the bottle" Samuel encouraged as Alizz held the bottle and spin it, all followed the bottle as it sweetly landed on Kyle

Kyle's eyes widened as the bottle pointed at her, he thought for a minute and made his trademark smirk s "Okay, let's start" Kyle said as he clasped his hands together

"Well I live in New York almost all my life, there in New york I met Marissa" He gestured at the girl beside him while Marissa just put her hand up " uhmm My mother died when I was five years old because we got in a car crash and my dad kept blaming me for her death so does my brother Kevin so my life kinda suck when I live with people who hate me for nothing I did" he said as he made a shrug

"Kyle can I ask you what's your brother's full name?" Eliss asked in wonder

"Kevin Kole Krest"

"Nice your both K.K.K" Samuel pointed out as he made a fist bomb with Kyle

"so does my dad he's name is Kiro Keavou Krest while my grandfather is Kystino Krowi Krest and my Great grandfather is Kiko Krystian Krest and it goes on and on and on" Kyle said

"Pretty great names eh Krowi" Marissa said as she giggled, all laughed with her side comment Krowi nice name eh

"Hey guys lets have some show tunes" Mckinley suggested

"Yeah!" All yelled in chorus

As all stood up and talked about a song, when all was finished they all nodded in agreement as all began to sing while Lindsey going first, Marissa taking her electric guitar and plugged it in as soon that it was plug they started singing

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<strong>

Mckinley entered the song and led it

**Once bitten and twice shied  
>I keep my distance but you still catch my eye<br>Tell me baby  
>Do you recognize me<br>Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
>Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it<br>With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
>Now I know what a fool I've been<br>But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again**

Emily and Samuel both decided to sing it into a duet as both led the song

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<strong>

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<strong>

Marissa, Damian, Cameron and Kyle entered all together as the four sang sweetly

**A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
>I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice<br>My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
>Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on<br>A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
>A girl on a cover but you tore her apart<br>Maybe this year  
>Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special<strong>

**Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<strong>

Alex, Alizz and Hannah the trio entered the song with a different beat

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<strong>

**And last Christmas  
>And this year<br>It won't be anything like, anything like**

Matt and Ellis entered the last part of the song together and ended it with sweet harmony

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<strong>

As all finished they all heard a pair of hands clapping at the corner, Marissa's mom watched it with delight "Guys that was great" she said as the glee club newbie's smiled

" Can Damian and Mari give me a favor and sing Baby it's cold outside, please for me It's your mommy favorite" Marissa's mom pleaded, as she looked at both Marissa and Damian

Marissa and Damian both looked at each other and agreed as Marissa placed her electric guitar down and took out her wooden one as she strum it she sang the first line as the glee club listened closely except for the two other guys Kyle and Cameron trying not to look interested

**I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside  
>I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside<br>This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
>So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice<br>**

The Glee club members so does Marissa's mom swayed with the melody as they listened closely and watched the two, their voices was incredible together they would make a great pair the others thought, as Marissa motioned to Ellis and Matt to join in so the both agreed and sang the second verse

**My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
>My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar<br>So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
>But maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour<strong>

Emily and Samuel both decided to sing together as both sang the third verse together with harmony

**The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
>Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there<br>I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight, wow  
>To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<br>I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer  
>At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?<br>I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
>Ahh, but it's cold outside - Baby it's cold outside<br>**

Alizz pleaded to Kyle to sing with her so Kyle wondered since it was Christmas he agreed to her as he sang with her, their voices sound beautiful together to country plus rock it was cute well the others thought so

**I simply must go - But baby, it's cold outside  
>The answer is no - But baby, it's cold outside<br>This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in  
>So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm<br>My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious  
>My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore<br>My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Ooh, your lips are delicious  
>But maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before<strong>

_As it was returned back to Marissa and Damian, they sang the last verse with sweet and beauty_

**I've gotta get home - But baby, you'd freeze out there**  
><strong>Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there<strong>  
><strong>You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand<strong>  
><strong>But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?<strong>  
><strong>There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow<strong>  
><strong>At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died<strong>  
><strong>I really can't stay - Get over that hold out<strong>  
><strong>Ahh, but it's cold outside - Ooh baby it's cold outside<strong>

As it was finished Marissa's mom clapped as loud as she can and yelled "Bravo bravo!" as the others did too screaming 'Oh yeah'

All the Glee clubbers smiled widely as the pretended to bow like they just have presented a presentation to a lot of people

All sat down taking a rest and sipping their hot coco's that Marissa's mom made for them, it was turning into a quiet night when Ellis blurted out "Let's have a Christmas carol"

(Guys I have to tell you this, I'm going to give you guys a challenge if the review box fills thirty I'm going to update as fast as I can if don't dan dan dan sorry you have to wait ohh and please no repeating of reviews that would be cheating! :D)

* * *

><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!<p>

_Author's Note: Hey guys well I hope you liked this chapter I did well A very Twisted Christmas Part II will be coming soon too just have to wait, and I'm pretty sorry if it's too short because I have to write the next one for part II hehehe_

_Since Christmas was finished yesterday for the others well i say i loved this Christmas i hope you guys did too  
><em>

_Songs used: _

_Last Christmas- All of them by well I kinda forgot who the original singer is.. haha sorry  
><em>

_Baby it's cold outside- All of them by REALLY REALLY SORRY I also forgot hehehe forgive me please_

_Here's my thought too;_

_I decided to also put in my thoughts too so it can be greater well I think it will hahaha_

_Uhmm I kinda liked Kyle here when I was writing him and his past I don't know where it came from or why did I write Kyle in this story in the first place but I'm glad I did hehehe_

_As for Damian well I liked it when he has bonds with Marissa's mom so I decided to put up more soon in the next chapters if it's okay with you guys too_

_I liked the part Baby It's cold outside it made me smile while writing this that idea just came out from my head and i hope you liked it too, in the first place I was just going to put it as Marissa and Damian duet but I thought why not all the couples then BOOM! It exploded in my mind and I started typing like crazy haha see guys soon wait and see for A very Twisted Christmas part II and I also promised to write a past for Alizz and Kyle right? So I kept my promise and I hope you guys liked it too_

_And guys I need one favor can you give me Christmas love songs for the next chapter cause I really need them and I've been searching but I can't seem to find one just write the name and singer thanks!_

_Thoughts?_

_ohh and sorry if there are wrong grammars, misspellings or anything and please tell me so I can correct it soon as possible_

_About their performances what do you guys think is it okay?_

_Alizz's and Kyle's pasts_

_So guys write your thoughts_

_Don't forget to leave a Review1_

_Suggestions requests ideas just say it! Bye!_

_See yah soon_

_By me myself and I_

_Ming-Gong _

End of Twisted Chapter Nine


	11. Under the Mistletoe AVTC part II

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

_Authors Note; so guys did you like the last chapter well you have to read this one too, I hope and wish you'd like it ha! Loving the reviews I hope more will come too told you I'll update as fast as I can_

_Warning: uhmm this is just a story okay _

_Loving the suggestions and ideas really thanks I have cooked up something great and I hope you'll like it too.. really really grateful for the suggestions thanks for helping me oh and I promise I'll try to write angst in my story even if I never tried it haha, I also can't take the challenge I can't I have to update my story soon so here sorry if it's a little late hehehe and short but I still like it though OH AND in this story it's still Christmas and I'm also going to do a New Years chapter too I considered it _

_Let's have a Recap: Here's what happened last chapter on Twisted_

_Marissa and the Glee club Newbie's have spent Christmas together is it tuning well_

_All are going to go Christmas caroling is it going to turn out well or turn into a disaster_

_Read and find out!_

Are you ready?

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

Chapter Ten: A very Twisted Christmas Part II under the Mistletoe

* * *

><p>(Marissa's Place 7:32 pm)<p>

"Let's have a Christmas carol" Ellis blurted out, out of nowhere

All looked at her, ideas started filling in their minds as Samuel rubbed his chin as a frown turned to his face

"It's a nice idea too but were not yet prepared do you guys have any other ideas" Samuel said looking at the guys trying to show

"uhm how about, let's go to the park, you know have fun" Ellis again suggested

"how can we, it's freezing outside" Matt made a shrug

"It's possible" Marissa said happily as she stood up from her seat

"Wait, do the others agree though" Lindsey doubted

"How about we put it to a vote, majority wins!" Alex suggested as he excitedly went to the door

"Okay, so who votes to go out in the park? I do" Alex said as he raised his hand

Samuel, Ellis, Marissa, Alizz, Kyle, Cameron and Damian raised their hands as Alex counted them and excited jumped and clapped at the same time Yes! excitedly jumped around

'Yes! Majority wins we go outside!" he said happily as he exited the house as the others who didn't agree just shrugged it off and thoughtit would be fun so they agreed, as they put on their furry coats slipped in their boots placed in their hats and tied it off with a finish with their scarves as they followed the very excited Alex out to the front door

Marissa was the last one out as her mother yelled a take care from inside as she shut it closely, she looked up as she saw the small mistletoe creeping out as an idea went to her head as she sneakily took the small mistletoe and followed the others to the park

As all of them went to the park and scattered around playing with the snow happily they played a snow ball fight as the snow scattered around their bodies when they take snow once they throw it scatters around, smiles came across their faces, once they were out of breathes they formed a small circle as they gathered around facing each other inside the circle thinking for a new thing to do next

Marissa remembered the mistletoe she took from her front door as a smirk formed from her face, she sat next to Kyle so she whispered her idea to him as a wicked smile came across his face, all looked at the two with confused faces while the others tried not to look feeling a bit of jealousy

But when Kyle began to stand up all looked at him as a smirk came to his face and looked at Marissa and winked at her taking a deep breath

**It's the most beautiful time of the year,  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,<br>I should be playing in the winter snow,  
>But Ima be under the mistletoe.<br>**

Kyle assisted Marissa to stand up as she sang with him together she pulled out the small mistletoe she hid from her pocket as a smile came to her face

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,  
>But I can't stop staring at your face,<br>I should be playing in the winter snow,  
>But Ima be under the mistletoe.<strong>

**You, shawty with you**  
><strong>You, shawty with you,<strong>  
><strong>You, under the mistletoe<strong>

Cameron also stood up and winked at Marissa as he sang as well and made a few dance moves making Marissa laugh quietly

**Everyone's gathering around the fire,  
>Chestnuts roasting like a hot July,<br>I should be chillin' with my folks, I know,  
>But Ima be under the mistletoe.<br>**

The others swayed with music as they sang the background

**Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight,  
>Reindeer flying thru the sky so high,<br>I should be making a list, I know,  
>But Ima be under the mistletoe.<strong>

Matt realized the meaning of the song as he stood up and looked at Ellis for a while and he began to sing like he was singing only to her

**With you, shawty with you,**  
><strong>With you, shawty with you,<strong>  
><strong>With you, under the mistletoe,<strong>  
><strong>With you, shawty with you,<strong>  
><strong>With you, shawty with you,<strong>  
><strong>With you, under the mistletoe.<strong>

**Aye love, the Wise Men follow the star,**  
><strong>The way I follow my heart,<strong>  
><strong>And they led me to a miracle.<strong>

All the others stood up and sang as well as they swayed with the music and smiles and laughter's was seen in their eyes as they sang  
><strong><br>Aye love, don't you buy me nothing,  
>'Cause I am feeling one thing,<br>Your lips on my lips,  
>That's a Merry Merry Christmas.<strong>

**It's the most beautiful time of the year,**  
><strong>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,<strong>  
><strong>I should be playing in the winter snow,<strong>  
><strong>But Ima be under the mistletoe.<strong>

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,**  
><strong>But I can't stop staring at your face,<strong>  
><strong>I should be playing in the winter snow,<strong>  
><strong>But Ima be under the mistletoe.<strong>

**With you, shawty with you,**  
><strong>With you, shawty with you,<strong>  
><strong>With you, under the mistletoe.<strong>

**With you, shawty with you,**  
><strong>With you, shawty with you,<strong>  
><strong>With you, under the mistletoe, yeah.<strong>

Samuel finished the song lastly as he sang the very last verse and looked at Emily with a glint of happiness in his eyes

**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,**  
><strong>Show me baby that you love me so,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,<strong>  
><strong>Show me baby that you love me so,<strong>

The song ended perfectly as they high fived each other and laughed as Marissa held the mistletoe in her hand, she saw something to Matt for the past few days she saw the way he looked at Ellis she can see it in his eyes the way he looked at her she knows it, they were sitting together and it was a great opportunity, Ellis was laughing at Matt so they didn't pay attention to Marissa as she sneaked behind them as she put the mistletoe above them giggling silently

The others realized what Marissa was doing All of them looked at the two small couples who were too busy with each other not noticing the others have their eyes on them eying the mistletoe signaling the two to look up

Ellis and Matt realized the fun stopped as they saw the Glee clubbers were all looking at them signaling them to look up awkwardly Matt made a confused face as together Matt and Ellis looked up and saw a mistletoe being held by Marissa who was giggling silently, a small mistletoe was above them

"MARISSA!" both said together as they blushed so bad that they looked like tomatoes in a grocery market

All of them laughed at the two who innocently looked at each other blushing hardly

'Come on Matt give her a little smooch" Bryce encouraged as all laughed again

Matt giving Bryce a death glare, mouthing him to shut up

As all suddenly started chanting Kiss to both of them

Ellis felt her heart thump as she heard her friends chanting to her to kiss Matt; her heart was beating loudly as she blushed harder as she saw Matt leaning closer to kiss her, she was frozen to her seat like that she wasn't able to move and it made her nervous when Matt leaned closer and closer to her

As their lips touched both hearts loudly thumped as it beat faster and faster the longer their lips was together

Ellis has her eyes closed so does Matt as they kissed slowly they can hear their friends saying AWW at the background as a smirk formed to Matt face while he kissed Ellis deeper

Ellis made a sweet smile, she realized that Matt going in deeper as she let him she was confidence mode as she wrapped her hands around Matt's neck

All whistled as the two slowly parted away, blushing very hard they looked at Marissa with a glare, as Marissa gave them a wink and went back to her place between Cameron and Kyle who was glaring at each other the whole time

"Well that was fun" Alizz sarcastically said as she looked at Matt and Ellis who were still blushing hardly both stealing glances at each other

"I think we found a new couple" Cameron joked as he high five Damian

"so what's next" Damian said as he clasped his hands together

Marissa looked at Damian as she again winked at him and sneakily went behind Samuel and Emily who was stealing glances at each other

"Dan Dan Dan" Marissa said as she laughed

Emily looked up and blushed realizing they were under the mistletoe

She collected her confidence as Samuel looked at her; she quickly leaned to him and kiss him fully on the mouth after a few moments all looked in shock and awe as Emily blushed a bit and put her head down, leaving Samuel with a happy smile on his face wanting to kiss her again he laughed a bit a smile creeping out to his face

Cameron smirked at the two seeing one of his best friends who kissed the girl he likes he was happy for his friend as a tint of jealousy came over him as he looked at Marissa laughing and having that sweet smile, he wanted to kiss her but he was having a completion between his best friend and his enemy Kyle Marissa's ex boyfriend, he has a slim chance of having her but he was not going to give up soon

Meanwhile Lindsey was jealous of course, Marissa had it all, they may have been friends for the past weeks when Marissa was in the hospital but she was still jealous of her, almost all the guys like her, she's popular, she sweet, kind and more good things to come up in Lindsey's ,mind but she feels confused why would they like her she thought to herself she wanted at least one just one guy to love her but she was rejected every time and she already feels like giving up but she hesitated she isn't going to give up NEVER! She was not going to give up easily so she encouraged herself as a small weary smile came to her face

She stood up from where she sat and looked at her friends as she sang all she wanted for Christmas is someone that would love her truthfully the way she is

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is...<br>You**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
><strong>There's just one thing I need<strong>  
><strong>I don't care about the presents<strong>  
><strong>Underneath the Christmas tree<strong>  
><strong>I don't need to hang my stocking<strong>  
><strong>There upon the fireplace<strong>  
><strong>Santa Claus won't make me happy<strong>  
><strong>With a toy on Christmas day<strong>  
><strong>I just want you for my own<strong>  
><strong>More than you could ever know<strong>  
><strong>Make my wish come true<strong>  
><strong>All I want for Christmas is you<strong>  
><strong>You baby<strong>

All clapped with the music and stood up as they started dancing, Lindsey made a smile as she sang with all her heart

**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I don't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeers click<br>'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>Ooh baby **

Marissa and Emily looked at each other as the sang while the others did background

**All the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air<br>And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me...<strong>

Cameron, Damian, Kyle and Samuel looked at each other and made a few dance moves as they sang, the foursome laughed at each other while the others laughed at them with joy in their hearts they felt the best Christmas together

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<br>Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is...<br>You**

**All I want for Christmas is you... baby**

After the song was finished they all burst laughing with smiles and happiness as all began to sat back to the circle they formed which they ruined awhile ago they sat quietly glances kept going and flowing when Cameron remembered he had bought a small simple gift for someone, as he searched his pocket for it he grabbed it

It was a small blue box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it written with a small post it

_To Marissa_

_It's simple but I hope you liked it _

_Merry Christmas and a few more days till New Year! _

_Cam_

The words were simple but it already made Cameron smile, he decided to give to her later when they go back home

"Hey Marissa can I sleep over, mom's not home till the day after tomorrow and dad's in Texas" Ellis explained

Marissa made a sweet smile "Sure, how `bout you guys wanna sleep over?" she asked the others

"Oh yeah" all chorused together making Marissa and Ellis laugh

Time passed and it was turning very cold every hour as the guys decided to head back home to Marissa's house, Matt can feel Ellis shiver in the cold he noticed that her jacket was not that thick he made a smirk as he removed his jacket and placed it on Ellis

He made a sweet smile as a shocked face was on Ellis right now who was beginning to blush

"It's very cold and your jacket it's not that thick and I don't want you catching a cold" Matt sweetly said

Ellis was hesitating "How `bout you it's cold what if you catch a cold"

"I'll be fine, I think I'm strong enough" Matt said as he put a fist to his chest proudly

Ellis still hesitated "No. let's just share it" She said as she placed the other side of the jacket to Matt's shoulder making him blush "and don't try to say no to me it's freezing cold you know" Ellis said sweetly

All the glee clubbers looked in awe as how sweet they were together 'Oh, how cute they are together" Miki said as she awed for the millionth time seeing Ellis place a part of the jacket to Matt seeing her smile sweetly at him when they started to walk all of them quickly turned their backs trying to act as if they haven't seen the cute moment of the two as they head back to Marissa's home, Ellis and Matt still shared the jacket whispering to each other, Samuel has his arm around Emily while Damian, Cameron and Kyle was all behind Marissa giving each other glares

* * *

><p>(Marissa's home almost 12:00 midnight)<p>

Midnight is almost coming as the Glee clubbers sat in the living room sleeping soundly Matt was on the couch on top was Ellis both sharing the jacket they shared a while ago, Alex was sitting in an arm chair his head laying in the back of the chair, so was Samuel on top was Emily her head laying in his chest, Damian, Bryce, Miki and Hannah was laying on the floor snoring quietly while Marissa was curled up in a bean bag both the guy blondes Cameron and Kyle was also in bean bags Marissa was in the middle Alizz was beside Kyle also in a bean bag Lindsey was curled into a ball as she lay in the table and a throw pillow to comfort her head

Marissa's mother made a smile as she saw all the Glee members snuggled up sleeping soundly in her home she went around the room each placing a blanket over their bodies as she also placed pillows for Damian Bryce Miki and Hannah to comfort their heads, once she was finished she sang as song to make them sleep more soundly she decided to go a Christmas song she sweetly sang as she went to her daughter and ran her fingers to her daughter's hair

**O holy night, the stars are brightly shining;  
>It is the night of the dear Savior's birth!<br>Long lay the world in sin and error pining,  
>Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth.<br>A thrill of hope, the weary soul rejoices,  
>For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.<strong>

**Fall on your knees, O hear the angel voices!**  
><strong>O night divine, O night when Christ was born!<strong>  
><strong>O night, O holy night, O night divine!<strong>

Marissa was turning around the bean bag as snuggled for more warmth, a sweet smile was still on her sleeping face

**Led by the light of faith serenely beaming,**  
><strong>With glowing hearts by His cradle we stand.<strong>  
><strong>So led by light of a star sweetly gleaming,<strong>  
><strong>Here came the wise men from Orient land.<strong>  
><strong>The King of kings lay thus in lowly manger,<strong>  
><strong>In all our trials born to be our friend!<strong>

**Fall on your knees, O hear the angel voices!**  
><strong>O night divine, O night when Christ was born!<strong>  
><strong>O night, O holy night, O night divine!<strong>

**Truly He taught us to love one another;**  
><strong>His law is love and His Gospel is peace.<strong>  
><strong>Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother<strong>  
><strong>And in His Name all oppression shall cease.<strong>  
><strong>Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,<strong>  
><strong>Let all within us praise His holy Name!<strong>

**Fall on your knees, O hear the angel voices!**  
><strong>O night divine, O night when Christ was born!<strong>  
><strong>O night, O holy night, O night divine!<strong>

As she finished she kissed the forehead of her daughter and whispered to her a good night with the two words called sweet dreams as she exited the living room she made one more look as a smile came to her face "sweet dreams" she whispered again as she closed the lights and went back upstairs to her bedroom

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: so guys what do you think do you guys like it well I did hehe sorry if it's short and I'm also planning already the New Years chapter :D lav yah<br>_

_songs used: all of them- Mistletoe by Justine Bieber_

_ All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey_

_ Marissa's mom- O' Holy Night - Christmas Carols  
><em>

_My thoughts of the chapter.._

_Ellis and Matt moment was cut hehe I just thought that it would be great if they have a small part in this chapter and I hope you liked it hehehe I just find them cute also the fics I've read too _

_Under the Mistletoe was unplanned, when I was planning my next chapter it was not part of it but when I started typing it kept going and going but I did like it hope you guys did too_

_Kyle, Damian, Cameron were a little off here too, I definitely love Marissa here and her sneakiness  
><em>

_And I also loved the other parts hehe the sweet moments in this chapter really made me smile, I loved Marissa's mom here too.:)_

_Your thoughts_

_What do guys think write your thoughts?_

_Read and Review guys_

_Their small little Glee club fun_

_Marissa's Mom_

_Their surprised kisses_

_also their sweet moment together  
><em>

_Stay tuned on the next chapter of Twisted!_

_Suggestion ideas just tell me and it's up, very very sorry if there are misspellings wrong grammars or other mistakes please tell me so I can change it soon as I can loving the reviews guys I hope also more will come I just can't take not updating soon but also sorry if was a little delayed buh-bye see guys soon_

End of Chapter Ten: A very Twisted Christmas under the Mistletoe


	12. Happy Twisted New Year!

a MUST read Note from the writer..: Hey guys I'm sorry but you have to read this, since Christmas break was now finished now I'm stuck at school and i really have to study cause exams are very soon so I may not update for awhile May ok it's just a may so probably Saturday or Sunday i can update k so here continue on reading and i hope you like it and read all of my lame author notes hahaha and by the way this chapter was a rush so sorry if it was a bot too short oh and for the last few chapters i have been misspelling the name McKynleigh by the way oopsie

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

Sorry for the Delay!

_Authors Note; so guys did you like the last chapter well you have to read this one too, I hope and wish you'd like it ha! Loving the reviews I hope more will come too told you I'll update as fast as I can_

_Warning: uhmm this is just a story okay _

_Loving the suggestions and ideas really thanks oh and thanks to the guys who have been placed Twisted to their favorites and Alerts thanks guys and people out there read and review hehe oh and guys MAY I WISH YOU A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_Let's have a Recap: Here's what happened last chapter on Twisted_

_Unexpected surprise last chapter on Twisted as each pair shared a moment together will it continue and grow stronger?_

_Read and find out!_

Are you ready?

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

Chapter Eleven: Happy Twisted New Year!

* * *

><p><em>(<em>10:17 Am Marissa's house)

All Glee club members stirred in their sleep as a pair of eyes slowly opened as the others followed waking up and rubbing their eyes as they sat, Ellis sleepily opened her eyes as she nearly jumped from the coach as she saw where she had slept, her lips almost touching Matt's as she sat up she covered her mouth in shock as she thought if anything had happened she looked at herself and she was completely dressed so does Matt as he tossed and turn in the coach, she got out from the coach and placed the blanket back to Matt as she rubbed her eyes as she saw MckKynley waking up as she yawned and greeted Ellis a good morning as she returned it with a smile , she went to the kitchen as she poured herself a cup of coffee returning back to the kitchen she sat at the edge of the coach where Matheus didn't occupy the space, she sat there quietly as she sipped her coffee, looking at all her friends sleepy soundly, she couldn't help but smile, as McKynleigh back to the living room from the bathroom she quickly lay back to where she was sleeping placed her blanket and went off to sleep again, Ellis made a soft giggle as she saw how McKynleigh wanted to sleep again, she made a glance at Matt and made a sweet smile and looked at him sweetly, when she finally realized what she was doing she quickly hit her head multiple times _AHH Ellis stop stop okay stop looking at him_ she thought to herself as she saw Matt starting to wake up, before he could see her looking at him she turned her head quickly to the front before Matheus can see her, as Matheus sat up from the coach and rubbed his eyes a smile forming to his face as she saw Ellis in front of him "Morning sleeping beauty" he greeted as he saw Ellis turn red and looked down at the floor until she shot her head back at him looking curiously, "Is everything Alright?" he asked her as he saw the way she looked at him "Yeah, of course everything's fine why wouldn't it be, I was just wondering why was I on top of you when I woke up" she wondered, Mattheus made a smirk "well we were talking last night then you suddenly fell asleep in my lap since you fell asleep I adjusted myself and fixed yourself as well and lay my head on a pillow and that's what I remember not you on top but beside me" Matt explained as Ellis made a curious look on her face

* * *

><p>(Marissa's Place almost midnight December 31 2011)<p>

Days have passed since the new glee clubbers celebrated Christmas at Marissa's place, as a smile formed on her face as she remembered one of the greatest days of her life, she was sitting on the coach eating pizza with her mother as both celebrated the New Year coming when they heard a knock on the door "KNOCK KNOCK" loudly it knocked as Marissa's stood up from her place as she went to answer the door, in her surprise all the Glee club members were there well all the newbie's of course, "Surprise!" all yelled at it made Marissa jump a little and made her mom go to the door to as a smile went to their faces "Hey guys, what are all doing here?" Marissa asked in wonder "WELL New year is coming and we wanted to surprise you" Alex said pretending to look at the sky in wonder "aww guys thanks"

"Well that's not all we also have this!" Cameron said as all of them went to the side and showed the place around them as it was filled with lights and a table filled with food and at the middle was a large bon fire and beside it was a pack of marshmallows with sticks

Marissa looked in amazement as she walked out of the house and looked around in awe she touched the lights smelled the food with delight as she thanked them with a smile "you guys shouldn't have" she said but all just smiled "Do you like it?" Damian said as he walked near her

"of course! It's beautiful, thank you thank you guys" she said in excitement as she hugged Damian tightly making him hard to breath "Uhm Marissa you can let go now" he said to her with struggle as Marissa let go of him and apologized as the others laughed

"Hey guys there ten seconds till New Year let's have a countdown" Matheus said as he looked up from his watch as all looked excited and began the count down

" 10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" all yelled "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" all laughed and cheered as all made noise when the firecrackers went up the sky and made loud noise and beauty "oh oh guys look" Ellis said excitedly as she pointed at the sky

Fireworks were bursting in the sky with beauty as all looked in amazement and love as a new year has began for them, means new beginnings, new people, new found friendship, Marissa realized the fireworks as an idea came to her head and began

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>**

Samuel realized that Marissa was singing since he was near her, so he cared to join her

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<strong>

Miki smiled as she also joined the singing

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<strong>

Damian was hearing the voices as he shook Hannah's hand and he began to sing

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?<strong>

Hannah new it when Damian already shook her hand as she made a playful smile and belted the song

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine**

Cameron smirked as he too joined the singing while the others realized it and did a few backups as they looked at the sky

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

Alex also sang and made it worth it as he enjoyed the few and fun with his friends

**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<br>**

Matheus made a small smile as he made a few dance moves and sang cooly

**Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<strong>

Then came Kyle  
><strong><br>You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<strong>

Then Alizz

**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed**  
><strong>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<strong>  
><strong>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow<strong>  
><strong>And when it's time, you'll know<strong>

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<br>**

Lindsay sang as fully with joy and excitement as a new year had come to them

**'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<br>**

Ellis jumped and danced around as she sang

**Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<strong>

Emily made a mischievous smile and sang  
><strong><br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through<strong>

Now all of them joined together sang while they watch as fireworks came bursting into the sky  
><strong><br>'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<strong>

Bryce made a chuckle as he made a solo at a verse  
><strong><br>Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<strong>

**Boom, boom, boom**  
><strong>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<strong>  
><strong>Boom, boom, boom<strong>  
><strong>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<strong>

All laughed and enjoyed the fun as a new year had come quickly for them since they all just met but it felt that they have met for a long time as they trusted each other, all danced around and made noises as they enjoyed the new year "OH YEAH!" Kyle yelled as he placed his fist in the air and all of them made a group hug together, happiness and laughter filled their hearts

* * *

><p>(McKynleigh High, Monday Morning 7:24 Am)<p>

Now Christmas break had been finished all returned back to school with the same them well some planned to change some habits this year but we can't never know if will it actually change or it'll just stop for a while well people do say that 'Habits are hard to change' *shrugs* well let's get back to the story shall we….

Christmas break is finished all returned to school from vacations and times with family, now we are back with studies and homework but the memory will never fade away as Alizz yawned in her sleep, still on vacation eh, she walked slowly down the hallways as she heard noises from the people around her like 'oh I had the best Christmas ever!' as each tale will be heard about their vacation, she again made another yawn as her eyes were drooping into sleep

Kyle made a smirk as he saw the girl in front of him half awake, he made a small chuckle as he saw her yawn for the third time he decided to go and talk to her so he can prevent her from falling asleep in the halls that would be EMBARASSING!

"Your still on vacation eh Alizz" he chuckled once more as Alizz looked up to him and once again made another yawn "well I guess I am" she stretched her hands up as she exercised them "AHH I miss my bed", Kyle laughed at her making another smirk, Alizz opened her locker and placed her things and looked at the small mirror hanging on the door, she looked at her reflection "do I really look like I'm about to collapse here and fall asleep" she said as she analyzed her face, Kyle chuckled once again and bit his lip "um well honestly yeah, you do a little ah wait mistake I mean YES YOU LOOK LIKE A ZOMBIE WHO WAS AWOKEN FROM THE DEAD" he explained almost screaming and made a hysterical laugh, while Alizz playfully shoved him and made a small smile herself "so Glee meeting later right?" she asked starting to start another topic to talk about "Yeah"

"So what do you think are we going to do?" She asked curiously in wonder

Kyle made a shrug "Well how should I know, how about let's just find out later when were actually there" Kyle again said as they walked together talking to their next class

* * *

><p>(Choir Room 3:00 pm just finished classes)<p>

Mr. Schuester looked at the kids in front of him and made a smile as his glee club went bigger this year and he felt so excited for sectionals and he believed they are going to win he clasped his hands together and start to talk "Hey guys! Welcome back" he formally greeted while all greeted back with smiles "so how was Christmas break?" he asked as he took the pieces of sheet music from the piano 'so guys now that break is over we have to prepare ourselves for SECTIONALS even if we won last year we still have to practice hard cause there's still completion out there, how about we start our homework assignments with…..Duets!" he said excitedly, all started whispering the newbie's were excitedly sited on their seats waited for Mr. Schue to continue while the graduates looked as usual as they had done it before

"Well the others the older Glee members here have already done this so I have planned that the new comers will sing the duets while the older Glee members will judge ha how `bout that" he said as they older Glee clubbers started to look excited especially Rachel who was jumping and clapping in her seat "Ah yes finally I can judge you people by my opinion" all groaned and rolled their eyes at her while she just made a frown when Quinn raised her hands

"Yes Quinn" Mr. Schue said as he pointed at her

"Mr. Schue are they going to pick their duet partners?" Quinn asked curiously

Mr. Schue shook his head "I have another planned in my mind as he took out to hats, he pointed at the first one "Here are your duet partners" he pointed at the second "and here are your mentors"

Damian made a confused look and said "Mentors?"

"Yes, mentors. I have planned that each pair will have two mentors to train them well and tell them what to do and the best of the best will. Have a chance to sing a duet in Sectionals" he said, excitedly all the Glee club members started whispering again when Rachel once again hesitated at Mr. Schue's idea " But Mr. Schue this is our last year aren't we supposed to be the stars" again the others groaned in frustration upon Rachel being again the star at sectionals

"Rachel I'm giving others chances and I'm trying to see their potential in singing why can't you? Oh, and please tell them the whole names so they can also have an introduction" Mr. Schue said as she saw Rachel frown

"So let's begin how `bout Hannah McIwain you start"

Hannah stood up from her seat and dug her hand in the hat as she circled and circled her hand and picked out one, she slowly opened it and read it out loud " I have dan dan dan" she pointed at the black boy at the second row Mr. George Alexander Newell" Alex stood up from his sit and made a diva pause as he went up front "so guys each of you pick one in the mentor hat" Mr. Schue explained as each picked one Hannah went first "Well isn't it Mercedes Jones" Hannah said in a Hanna-ish way as Alex opened his piece of paper and his eyes went huge "HA lucky as Hannah I picked Kurt Hummel" he introduced as Kurt made a smile and nodded as Hannah and Alex high five and went back to their sit "Up next let's give it up for Bryce Ross-Johnson" Bryce stood up from his sit and immediately picked up a name and said out loud "Ellis Bea Wylie" Matheus made a from as he heard his wish go down the drain he really wished to be Eliss's partner but I guess it wasn't happening Ellis stood up from her sit and made a fake from she really wanted to be Matt's partner too as she was first to pick up from the mentor hat she slowly opened it and read it out loud Mike Chang?" she questioned herself as Bryce took a piece of paper and read it out loud "Tina Choen-Chang" he said as both looked at the couple and front and made an awkward smile and went back to their respective place Mr. Schue called up "McKynleigh Aureo'h Abraham" McKynleigh excitedly went up front and picked up a piece of paper and unrolled it "Samuel Peter Acosta Larsen" Samuel made a small frown he wasn't expecting that McKinley would be his partner he really wanted it to be you know who but he shrugged it off and went up front and both picked up "Noah Puckerman and" McKinley said "Lauren Zizes" He said softly as both quickly went back to their seats "Next up is Mr. Schue pointed at Matheus as Matheus pointed at himself to question if it's really him while Mr. Schue nodded "Matheus Fernandes" Matt went up front and reached out to the hat and picked up a name and made a small frown "Maria Emilia Theresa Mendoza Vasquez, long name eh" Mattheus comented as he looked up and saw Emily or I should say Emilia picking up a mentors name and read it loudly "Artie Abrahams" Matt took out a piece of paper and read it out loud "Woah another Latina Santana Lopez" he said surprised that he was going to work with to Latina's Santana smiled wickedly as she winked at Matt as they both went back to their seats "Up next is Lindsay Heather Pearce"

Lindsay proudly went up front and picked up a name and read it out loud "Kyle Khyzler Krest" she said and made a smirk as she had chosen a guy wait.. a hot guy as Kyle went up front she already had picked a name and read it loud "Blaine Anderson" as Kyle picked up his paper and his eyes went big as he saw the name printed in the piece of paper he was holding wanting to return it but he couldn't he read it out loud "Rach..el Berry" he said as he smacked his head and returned to his seat once more smacked his head "Let's give it up for Alizz Aiden Star" Alizz went up front as she once again yawned and took up a piece of paper and read it out loud "Robert Cameron Mitchell" and she immediately took out a piece of paper from the mentors hat and read "Quinn Fabray" while Cameron took one piece and read another blonde guys name "Sam Evans"

"WOAH Blonde tribe ha nice" Matt commented as the four blondes shot glares at him while he mumbled a sorry while seeing Mr. Schue chuckle he introduced the last names "Lastly but not the least I guess Damian Joseph McGinty your partner here will be Marissa Alyce Marie Von Bleicken and your mentors will be" Mr. Schue pointed at Finn while Finn just raised his hand lowly and smile "Finn Hudson and over there is Brittany Pierce" he said "So okay guys I think this is the end see you guys tomorrow duets also start tomorrow if you're ready and mentors please mentor your mentee's " as the Glee members exited planning on duets to do all looked excited as they whispered to each planning their duets secretly with their new found mentors

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: so guys what do you think do you guys like it well I did hehe I liked the mentor plan really and by the way thanks to the Glee Project Wiki for helping in the names well the others <em>

_My thoughts of the chapter.. well I had fun hehe I enjoy my new year I hope all of you guys did too_

_Well I liked the pairings and mentors too and I already planned the other duet songs but if you want to suggest it would be great _

_Your thoughts_

_Duet Pairings_

_Their New year's celebration_

_What do guys think write your thoughts?_

_Read and Review guys_

_Stay tuned on the next chapter of Twisted!_

_Suggestion ideas just tell me and it's up, very very sorry if there are misspellings wrong grammars or other mistakes please tell me so I can change it soon as I can loving the reviews guys I hope also more will come I just can't take not updating soon but also sorry if was a little delayed buh-bye see guys soon_

End of Chapter Eleven: Happy Twisted New Year!


	13. Practicing with my duet partner

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

Sorry for the Delay! Ohhh and Guys who have been waiting for a Damrissa here it is well I guess hope you'll like it

_Authors Note; so guys did you like the last chapter well you have to read this one too, I hope and wish you'd like it ha! Loving the reviews I hope more will come too told you I'll update as fast as I can_

_Warning: uhmm this is just a story okay _

_Loving the suggestions and ideas really thanks oh and thanks to the guys who have been placed Twisted to their favorites and Alerts thanks guys and people out there read and review hehe _

_Let's have a Recap: Here's what happened last chapter on Twisted_

_The Glee members spent New Year's together_

_And they finally returned back to McKynley and picked up their duet partners and mentors ha will it turn out well or it will turn into a disaster_

_Read and find out!_

Are you ready?

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

Chapter Twelve: Practicing with My Duet Partner

* * *

><p>(4:34 pm Brittany's place Duet, Mentor practice)<p>

"You have to have a connection" Finn informed as he saw the two practicing with struggle but in no time they'll get it right sometime, they have decided to practice at Brittany's house since their basement was big enough to practice their duet

"Like this" Damian said as he held Marissa closer to him make them their faces inches apart, Finn made a sweet smile and nodded "Yeah Yeah keep it up" he encouraged and after a few minutes Brittany taught them some chorography for their duet, but they still have troubles with the song that needs a lot of work and emotion "So Damian and Marissa, you guys need a lot practice but I know you guys can do it ok"

Both nodded at their mentor "Were going to leave you guys for a minute were just going to grab some food for later, come on Brittany" Finn said as him and Brittany went out leaving the two behind with awkward glances

Damian awkwardly scratched his head "I'm sorry Marissa I really have no talent in dancing you know" he informed her as Marissa formed a smile on her face "It's cool here I can teach you" she slowly took his hands and placed it on her waist and the other one she held it as she looked up to him "Like this"

[ Marissa]

**Take my hand, take a breath  
>Pull me close and take one step<br>Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
>And let the music be your guide.<strong>

Damian made a smile as he followed what she said for every sentence of it

(Damian)  
><strong>Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)<br>That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)  
>To keep dancing<br>Wherever we go next**

(Both sang and danced around the room)

**It's like catching lightning  
>The chances of finding someone Like you<br>It's one in a million  
>The chances of feeling the way We do<br>And with every step together  
>We just keep on getting better<br>So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)  
>Can I have this dance?<br>**

(Damian sang slowly as he looked at Marisa)

**Take my hand  
>I'll take the lead<br>And every turn  
>Will be safe with me<br>Don't be afraid  
>Afraid to fall<br>You know I'll catch you through it all**

(Marissa sang sweetly while Damian did some backups)

**And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
>Cause my heart is where ever you are (Cause my heart is where ever you are)<strong>

I**t's like catching lightning**  
><strong>The chances of finding someone Like you<strong>  
><strong>It's one in a million<strong>  
><strong>The chances of feeling the way We do<strong>  
><strong>And with every step together<strong>  
><strong>We just keep on getting better<strong>  
><strong>So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)<strong>  
><strong>Can I have this dance?<strong>

(Together they danced and sang Marissa twirling around in Damian's hand)

**Oh,**  
><strong>No mountain's too high<strong>  
><strong>And no ocean's too wide<strong>  
><strong>Cause together or not<strong>  
><strong>Our dance won't stop<strong>  
><strong>Let it rain, let it pour<strong>  
><strong>What we have is worth fighting for<strong>  
><strong>You know I believe<strong>  
><strong>That we were meant to be,<strong>  
><strong>Yeah,<strong>

**It's like catching lightning**  
><strong>The chances of finding someone<strong>  
><strong>Like you (Like you)<strong>  
><strong>It's one in a million<strong>  
><strong>The chances of feeling the way<strong>  
><strong>We (way we do) do<strong>  
><strong>And with every step together<strong>  
><strong>We just keep on getting better<strong>  
><strong>So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)<strong>  
><strong>Can I have this dance?<strong>

**Can I have this dance?**  
><strong>Can I have this dance?<strong>  
><strong>Can I have this dance?<strong>

Slowly they finished with one last twirl when they finished slowly both smiled at each other "See I told you, you're a natural" she playfully shoved him, as they heard claps and whistles they quickly turned to where the sound began and saw both of their mentors smiling like dummies at them as they both blushed hard

"I know you guys can do it" Brittany said as she smiled at the two

Damian once again scratched his head awkwardly as he blushed too hard that he looked like a tomato ready to be sold "You guys were great so are you guys hungry we bought snacks" Finn said as he held the food while Brittany held the drinks both nodded and smiled as the four gathered into a circle and each told stories and made fun for a while

* * *

><p>(Mckinley High 12:00 pm Lunch time in the cafeteria)<p>

The duet partners Cameron and Alizz decided to eat lunch together to discuss their songs also they included their mentors so it would be easier to decide

"So Cameron Alizz have you decided a song already" Quinn said as she sat down and placed her food on the table

Cameron and Alizz shook their heads disappointedly "ahh man" Sam said as he rested his head at the table disappointedly "what are going to do" he again said "I have an idea" Quinn said as he whispered it to the three as smiles formed on their faces "Cam how about you start it" Sam said as Cameron stood up in the table and began to sing

**There's always that one person that will always have your heart  
>You'll never see it comin', 'cause you're blinded from the start<br>Know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see  
>Ooh baby, oh, you will always be my boo<br>(You gotta rock away to this one)**

**See, I don't know about y'all, but I know about us and**  
><strong>It's the only way we know how to rock<strong>  
><strong>I don't know about y'all, but I know about us and<strong>  
><strong>It's the only way we know how to rock<strong>

All looked at Cameron who was singing especially the other Glee members who were watching and have smiles and smirks on their smiles

**Do you remember girl, I was the one who gave you your first kiss**  
><strong>'Cause I remember girl I was the one who said put your lips like this<strong>  
><strong>Even before all the fame and people, screamin' your name<strong>  
><strong>Girl, I was there and you were my baby<strong>

**It started when we were younger you were mine, my boo**  
><strong>Now another brother's taken over but it's still in your eyes, my boo<strong>  
><strong>Even though we use to argue it's alright, my boo<strong>  
><strong>I know we haven't seen each other in a while<strong>  
><strong>But you will always be my boo<strong>

**I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine, my boo**  
><strong>And when I see you from time to time I still feel like, my boo<strong>  
><strong>And you can see it no matter how I try to hide, my boo<strong>  
><strong>And even though there's another man who's in my life<strong>  
><strong>You will always be my boo<strong>

Alizz slapped both her hands on the table as she sang and also stood up in the table**_  
><em>**  
><strong>Yes, I remember boy, 'cause after we kissed<strong>  
><strong>I could only think about your lips<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I remember boy, the moment I knew you were the one<strong>  
><strong>I could spend my life with<strong>  
><strong>Even before all the fame and people, screamin' your name<strong>  
><strong>I was there and you were my baby<strong>

**It started when we were younger you were mine, my boo**  
><strong>Now another brother's taken over but it's still in your eyes, my boo<strong>  
><strong>Even though we used to argue it's alright, my boo<strong>  
><strong>I know we haven't seen each other in a while<strong>  
><strong>But you will always be my boo<strong>

**I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine, my boo**  
><strong>And when I see from time to time I still feel like, my boo<strong>  
><strong>And you can see it no matter how I try to hide, my boo<strong>  
><strong>And even though there's another man who's in my life<strong>  
><strong>You will always be my boo<strong>

Both sang joyfully as the glee members danced around the cafeteria eyes on them

**Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my, my boo  
>My oh, my oh, my oh, my oh, my boo<strong>

**It started when we were younger you were mine, my boo**  
><strong>Now another brother's taken over but it's still in your eyes, my boo<strong>  
><strong>Even though we use to argue it's alright, my boo<strong>  
><strong>I know we haven't seen each other in a while<strong>  
><strong>But you will always be my boo<strong>

**I don't know bout y'all, but I know about us and**  
><strong>It's the only way we know how to rock<strong>  
><strong>I don't know bout y'all, but I know about us and<strong>  
><strong>It's the only way we know how to rock<strong>

**It started when we were younger, my boo**  
><strong>Now another brother's taken over<strong>

When they finished they high fived each other as they laughed around smiles and smiles a thousands of smiles were planted

* * *

><p><em>Sorry guys this chapter is going to be short k I'm really sorry though but I hope you guys like it and I promise I really promise that the next will be longer and that I'll update as fast as I can ok <em>

_Author's note: so guys what do you think do you guys like it well I did hehe _

_My thoughts of the chapter.. well I had fun hehe It was Umm I think Bittersweet in this chap but hey oh and forgot the song used from the last chapter was Firework by Katy Perry_

_Songs used: Marissa and Damian-Can I Have This Dance by High School Musical 3 Disney Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens _

_Cameron and Alizz-My Boo by Usher ft. Alicia Keys  
><em>

_Oo and I'm again planning on adding two more OC'S and a guest star just write your suggestions if you want a guess star to go on Twisted kay it won't be a problem and the most suggested guess star wins!_

_Your thoughts_

_Partner practices with the mentors_

_Their singing in the cafeteria?_

_What do guys think write your thoughts?_

_Read and Review guys_

_Stay tuned on the next chapter of Twisted!_

_Suggestion ideas just tell me and it's up, very very sorry if there are misspellings wrong grammars or other mistakes please tell me so I can change it soon as I can loving the reviews guys I hope also more will come I just can't take not updating soon but also sorry if was a little delayed buh-bye see guys soon_

End of Chapter Twelve: Practicing with My duet Partner


	14. Meeting new friends

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

_Author's Note: Hey! Guys I'm back I hope you liked the last chapter of Twisted and didn't I tell that I'll place two more OC's in Twisted so here it is well I hope you'll like them and this chapter_

_Here what happened last chapter on Twisted _

_Let's have a recap:_

_Marissa and Damian getting along_

_Cameron and Alizz singing in the cafeteria_

_If you want to find out more you have to read the next chapter of Twisted so read and find out!_

_Are you ready?_

_**OH AND DISCLAIMER'S NOTE: I DON'T' OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE Oc and Twisted I don't own Glee or Glee Project and guys there are going to bea Filipino song here if its ok oh I also need suggestions for a guest star to star on Twisted a guest star I need a guest star so please help me and song please pretty please I need duet songs if you have any suggestions just review oh and please write also the singer thanks love yah**_

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

Chapter Thirteen: Meeting New Friends

* * *

><p>-0oO-<p>

"**Are you ready?" ** the guy said as he looked at his sister which nodded nervously as they clutched their papers in their hands and made an entrance to the school, their new school, they looked at the people around them nervousness in their system as they slowly knocked n the door of the principal's office "Come in"

Both looked each other as the girl slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open revealing a man in his desk scribbling on paper after paper, and his named fancy printed in front of the desk named Mr. Figgins as the man looked up he saw the two who were looking at him curiously "Ah you must be the new foreign students" he said as he stood up from his desk and extended his hand "I'm your new principal, Mr. Figgins" he introduced himself as the guys gladly shook it "were Shaun and Lalaine Annad, Nice meeting you sir," he introduced both of them "ah I see let me get your schedules and you'll be ready to go" Principal Figgins said as he scrambled his papers "Ahh where is it. Oh here it is" he said joyfully and handed it to the guy "Here you go and welcome to McKinley High I hope you'll like it here" he said as both smiled and bid their goodbye's

Once they exited the principal's office both looked at each other "Do you think he bought it" Lalaine asked his brother "Yeah I think he did but I hope he won't find out soon" he said to his sister as both nodded "Come on we still have to look for our lockers"

After a few minutes they have finally found their lockers, it was in the very corner and they were locker mates as well as both opened their lockers and placed their things in it "Gael oh I mean Shaun do you really think that we can keep this identity until we graduate" Lalaine worried as she looked at her brother, her brother held her tightly on the shoulder and looked at her eyes "Yes we can do it I know we can as long as were careful ok you don't have to worry just stay strong" Lalaine gulped and nodded "I'm just afraid what if he finds us what if he sees us"

"No he's not ok so please Ga- Lalaine stop worrying and if he ever finds us I'm always here I'm always here to protect you"

Lalaine made a smile as her brother did to "Oh I heard there's a Glee club here do you want to join" her brother said "as long as you are too" Shaun nodded "I think auditions are at three but I don't know where"

"I do I think I heard a girl said that it's in the choir room the Glee club I mean I heard they practice there so maybe they also take auditions there too how about let's just ask the director I think his name is Mr. Schue from Spanish class let's ask him" Lalaine said "Ok so if we're going to audition we have to pick a song right so come on" her twin brother said as they went to their scheduled classes

Lalaine Irish Annad has long black hair up to her waist but it was braided into half and ocean blue eyes she has small lips and pinkish cheeks that always looks like she's blushing she a bit smaller than her bother for a few inches

While Shaun Jay Annad is Taller than Lalaine he has black hair that is spiky on the back and he has side bangs and his eyes are a bit lighter than her sister

But little did people know their true identity and who they really are and little did people know about their real past and why they transferred

-0oO-

(Choir Room 3: OO Pm just finished classes)

All the Glee members gathered around as Mr. Schue is once again in front a smile on his face "Guys I found two more recruits to join Glee today, they are transfer students and they said that they want to audition for Glee" he said as the Glee members looked glad as more and more are auditioning for New Directions "So guys let's give it up for them" Mr. Schue said as two people who was hiding behind the piano showed up with shy smiles on them "TWINS?" Brittany asked as all members looked at the two in front they are twins fraternal twins "YUP their twins and there from the Philippines"

"Wait just like Sunshine" Rachel questioned as she eyed the two

"Yup, they transferred here in Ohio" Mr. Schue nodded as all looked at the two

"How `bout you introduce yourselves" Mr. Schue said as the guy went up first

"Hello I'm Shaun Jay Annad but you guys can call me Shay and I'm a sophomore and this is my sister Lalaine Irish Annad and she's also a sophomore as you can see were twins" he said as Lalaine made wave. She was much more shyer than her brother so whenever they will intoduce themselves she always wanted it to be his brother "Hey can your song be a what's that a Filipino song if it's ok I always wanted to hear one" Puck said as the twins looked at each other and shrugged "Sure if it's ok for the others though" Shaun said as he looked if the others agreed and all nodded "Ok" Mr. Schue said as he clasped his hands together "Let's give it up for Shaun and Lalaine Annad"

The twins looked at each other as Shaun began to sing first he as Lalaine sat down on the piano and played for a while before Shaun entered the song

**Wooohhhh...**

**Paano nga ba napasukan ang gusot na ito**  
><strong>'Di naman akalaing magbabago ang pagtingin sa 'yo ohh wooh<strong>  
><strong>Mula nang makilala ka, umikot ang mundo ko<strong>  
><strong>'Di na kayang ilihim at itago ang nararamdamang ito wooh...<strong>

**Paano na kaya, 'di sinasadya**  
><strong>'Di kayang magtapat ang puso ko<strong>  
><strong>Bakit sa dinami-rami ng kaibigan ko ikaw pa<strong>  
><strong>Paano na kaya 'di sinasadya<strong>  
><strong>Ba't nahihiya ang puso ko<strong>  
><strong>Hirap nang umibig sa isang kaibigan<strong>  
><strong>'Di masabi ang nararamdaman<strong>  
><strong>Paano na kaya<strong>

The piano took place for sometime before Lalaine entered and sang while she played the piano

**Kung malaman ang damdamin at 'di mo tanggapin  
>'Di ko yata matitiis mawala ka<br>Kahit 'sang saglit man lang...wooohhhh...**

**Paano na kaya 'di sinasadya**  
><strong>'Di kayang magtapat ang puso ko<strong>  
><strong>Bakit sa dinami-rami ng kaibigan ko ikaw pa<strong>  
><strong>Paano na kaya, 'di sinasadya<strong>  
><strong>Ba't nahihiya ang puso ko<strong>  
><strong>Hirap nang umibig sa isang kaibigang<strong>  
><strong>'di masabi ang nararamdaman<strong>  
><strong>Paano na kaya<strong>

**At kung magkataong ito'y malaman mo**  
><strong>Sana naman tanggapin mo ohh woohh<strong>

All members just swayed with music it was beautiful it was a beautiful song as the twins together sang the last part

**Bakit sa dinami-rami ng kaibigan ko ikaw pa  
>Paano na kaya' di sinasadya<br>Ba't nahihiya ang puso ko  
>Hirap nang umibig sa isang kaibigang<br>At baka hindi maintindihan  
>Paano na kaya<strong>

As the song was finished it was bombarded with claps and whistles from the Glee members as they congratulated the two new members of Glee

"So guys since you two are new can you guys be paired as duets and um who can volunteer to be their mentor" Mr. Schue said Finn raised his hand "I'll do it I guess since Brittany is my mentor partner I hope she'll also agree to mentor these two" he said while Brittany just nodded

"So guys have to get ready for your duet songs it will be due tomorrow better prepare dun dun dun dun" Mr. Schue laughed as all made a group hug

-0oO-

Lalaine and Shaun Annad's place 7:25 pm)

I feel scared I feel so scared Lalaine said as she curled up into a ball as flashes of memories keep going on to her head tears rolling down from her eyes her face turning pale her hands that feel so cold as she held her head tightly closing her eyes trying to stop as she screamed and screamed "No please stop don't, do this please please stop don't" she screamed and screamed until she was out of breath and no one to turn to but her brother, but he isn't here right now cause he has a job to do he won't be home till 10:00 so she was alone right now she has no one to turn to but music so she stood up from her place and sat in front of the piano as she placed her fingertips to the keys and pressed them gently as she started to play a familiar song but in a more quite melody and a sadder tone

**Heart don't fail me now  
>Courage don't desert me<br>Don't turn back now that we're here  
>People always say<br>Life is full of choices  
>No one ever mentions fear<br>or how a road can seem so seems long  
>or how the world can seems so vast<br>courage see me through  
>heart i trust in you<br>on this journey to the past  
><strong>

She would stop for a while and tears kept rolling but she would continue and sing

**Somewhere down this road  
>I know someone's waiting<br>Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
>Arms will open wide<br>I'll be safe and wanted  
>Finally home where I belong<br>well starting here my life begins  
>starting now, im learning fast<br>courage see me through  
>heart I trust in you<br>On this journey to the past**

**Heart don't fail me now**  
><strong>courage don't desert me<strong>  
><strong>Home, love, family<strong>  
><strong>There was once a time<strong>  
><strong>I must've had them too<strong>  
><strong>Home, love, family<strong>  
><strong>I will never be complete until I find you<strong>

**One step at a time**  
><strong>One hope then another<strong>  
><strong>Who knows where this road may go<strong>  
><strong>Back to who I was<strong>  
><strong>Onto find my future<strong>  
><strong>Things my heart still needs to know<strong>  
><strong>Yes, let this be a sign<strong>  
><strong>Let this road be mine<strong>  
><strong>Let it lead me to my past<strong>  
><strong>courage see me through<strong>  
><strong>heart I trust in you<strong>  
><strong>And bring me home<strong>  
><strong>At Last<strong>

"Heart don't fail me now" she repeated for time to time when she runs back to the past as she forcefully wiped away her tears stood up and exited her room

As she stood up in the very first step of the stairs in front of her a few sobs coming from her she took one deep breath and closed her eyes as she stepped down "Heart Don't Fail me now"

Once she has reached the last step she made a weary and whispered "Stay strong and keep up" she motivated herself as she grabbed her coat that was placed on the coach as she opened the door and closed it door shut leaving the place empty

-0oO-

Lalaine decided to take a walk and wander around the new neighborhood since she was going to live there for a while how about take a little tour of it then since she was just going to get bored at home if she stayed she looked at the simple homes around and looked in awe she placed a sweet innocent smile on her face as she continued to walk her hands on her trench blue coat and her feet being warm by her brown winter boots her hair fixed straight down as a blue ribbon was tied to her head not the kid kind of way like a hair band replaced with a blue ribbon and was tied at the back

Placing a weary smile she sat down on the nearest bench she saw the beauty of the park at night she can also see a few people and a couple of dogs and cats also wandering around like her or could be chasing each other's tail, yes it was beautiful but sometimes she would miss her old place where she could run around lay down on the grass play mud all day yes in fact she was from a small province she grew up there too, but things happened and faith brought her to Ohio and changed her life placed a new personality and also a new name that was hard to get used too, many things have happened to her past and yet she was glad that she survived it all along with her brother together they now face a new future and new memories to make and to meet new people too and also try new things

After a while Lalaine decided to head back home since it was already quarter to 10:00 and his brother would be home soon and she wouldn't want him to worry so she stood up from her seat and left the park

-0oO-

( Alizz's place her room 10:04 pm)

Alizz sighed in frustration as she closed her book just and lay in her bed quietly she could feel her eyes drooping of to sleep but she can't she has to study for a big test tomorrow but she felt very very sleepy this time so she placed her earphones on stood up from her bed, when the music started to blast in to her ears she started bopping her head to the beat twirling around she sang and danced around and it was great a great strategy to keep her awake and alive for a while

Meanwhile….

-0oO-

Kyle was snoring to loud that his bed could almost shake his book covering his face his leg on the pillow while his head at the very edge of the bed music blasting too loud around his room a pen stuck between his toes what! Is that a person who studies haha but he was awoken by a loud ring from his phone he quickly shot up as he sleepily looked for his phone once he got it he flipped it open nothing but a text message

***Text Message***

**From: Mr. Schue**

**Big Test tomorrow is canceled got an important thing to do please tell the others**

**Good night sweet dreams!**

It made Kyle very annoyed he studied all night for nothing argh! He quickly forward it to Alizz and the others to stop studying and go to sleep or party or whatever

He tossed his phone somewhere and quickly went back to sleep tossed and turned trying t get his sleep back and yet it was his phone again he took it and read again another text message

***Text Message***

**From: Alizz**

**WHAT? I STUDIED ALL NIGHT FOR NOTHING! ARE YOU SERIOUS!**

Kyle chuckled at Alizz reaction as he texted back placing an evil grin on his face

***Text Message***

**To: Alizz**

**From:Kyle**

***Evil Grin on* YUP. Sorry haha**

Before a minute could past he received a reply

***Text Message***

**From: Alizz**

**ARGH! I HATE YOU AND TESTS AHHHH**

Once again Alizz made him chuckle he was happy texting with her since they don't usually talk at school

***Text Message***

**From: Kyle**

**To: Alizz**

**Ahh don't be too angry you'll have wrinkles and you don't want to look old do you**

Kyle teased as she replied again

_***Text Message***_

_**From: Alizz**_

_**Your Mean *Pouts***_

Time have passed and they have been texting each other for hours and when Kyle realized this he would have to end the texting cause he needs sleep if he wants to not be late for school tomorrow

***Text Message***

**To: Alizz**

**From: Kyle**

**Daudet we have been texting each other for hours and I really need to sleep so do you we have school tomorrow so good night and sweet dreams young lady**

A quick reply was received from Alizz

***Text Message***

**From: Alizz**

**Ohh hehehe sorry for keeping you up good night and sweet dreams to you too **

Smiling he pulled the covers and placed his head to his pillow removing the pen from his toes and placing the book to the table resting his head he made one last text message

***Text Message***

**To: Alizz **

**From: Kyle**

**I would love to hear you laugh I think it would be great to have a friend like you see you tomorrow have a good night and don't forget to dream about me.. hahaha just kidding sweet dreams!**

And with that their texting ended and Kyle and Alizz have finally fallen asleep since it was already two in the morning

-0oO-

(Kyle's room 6:30 am)

Kyle had woke up a little late than usual, as he checked his phone there he had received snother text message from Alizz

***Text Message***

**From: Alizz**

**Rise and shine! Sleepy head got to get ready for school don't want to be late see you there! **

This made Kyle smile as he looked at his alarm clock and noticed the time and he quickly rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and freshen up before going to school

* * *

><p>-0o0-<p>

**Author's Note: So what dya' think ha did you like well I hope you guys did I really placed a lot of effort into it hehehe oh and I also see we have a new reviewer heheh read and review**

**Songs used: Lalaine and Shaun- Paano na Kaya by Bugoy (guys guys should listen to it it's really a great song)**

**Lalaine-Journey to the past by Disney movie Anastasia**

**My thoughts**

**Well I loved this chapter and I loved Lalaine even if I portrayed her here as a cry baby but I loved this and hope you guys did too and I also think that the texts between Kyle and Alizz were cute too _**

**Your thoughts?**

**The new characters of Twisted?**

**Kyle and Alizz?**

**And you guys have to wait before I put up Lalaine and Shaun's past and true identity**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, misspellings wrong grammars etc. please do tell me so I can replace it right away laving the reviews! See you on the next chapter!**

**End of Chapter Thirteen: Meeting new friends**


	15. A Special Note

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

**No Turning Back**

**An Author's note:**

**Dear to all readers out there,**

Err.. hey guys I'm really sorry if you thought this was going to be a next chapter but I really need your help please please please I sorta kinda need song suggestions for their duet and I'm running out of ideas

Well I did plan for the other duets but I'm stuck with the others too and I really need some help to all the silent readers out there please help me out please if you are going to help early thanks it'll make me so happy! Oooh and I thinking of a guess to guess star on Twisted and if you have suggestions please review or at least leave me a message ideas anything you would love to offer I'd be so happy :D thanks everyone and I'm promise I'll try to update soon too as long as I get ideas hehehehe and I really want to know what you think about my story so please leave a review bye!

From me, myself and I

Mingoo7Gong

Twisted Page 1


	16. A song for you Part 1

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

_**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Glee or Glee project k giving you my disclaimer..:)  
><strong>_

_**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT CAUSE I WAS VERY BUSY THIS PAST FEW MONTHS AND I'M, ALMOST GRADUATING EEEEE REALLY SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING OH AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS AND I'LL TRY TO DO YOUR REQUESTS IF I CAN THOUGH CAUSE I'M A CAMRISSA SHIPPER HEHEHE OH HERE'S THE RECap**_

_**Recap: here's what happened last chapter on Twisted practicing with duet partners... a little struggle eh **_

_**Lunch with some tunes and dancing **_

_**singing their duets on Glee club will it turn out right or turn out into a big reck  
><strong>_

_Read and find out!_

Are you ready?

For the competition, love, jealousy and more to come up! ;)

A Glee/Glee project season 1 crossover

Title: Twisted

_**Chapter Fifteen: A song for you part 1**_

* * *

><p><em>Lunch Time <em>

_Samuel and McKynleigh_

_Feeling very excited on the duet singing Samuel had been practicing with McKynleigh for the past few days and they felt happy for the song they chose and today they are finally going to sing it in front of the glee club, clasping his hands together as he ran his fingers to his long brown dread locks they had one last practice now at the auditorium, pushing the big doors seeing McKynleigh already there practicing her lines he made a smirk as he yelled "YO! IS MS. MCKYNLEIGH READY?"_

_McKynleigh laughed at Samuel as she made a thumbs up as Samuel went beside her and they practiced there song together_

* * *

><p><em>Matt and Emily<em>

"_Okay, are you guys ready?" Santana said as she looked at the two pair in front of her _

_Both nodded "Guys give your best, I'm sure Mr. Schue has a prize ready for you guys" Artie confidently said as he placed his hands on Matt's shoulder and said "you can do this man"_

_Matt made a confident smiled and gave Artie a big hug "okay, enough with the bromance let's practice_

"_Start 1,2,3" Santana said as she crossed her hands and looked at the two practicing their song and made a smirk_

* * *

><p><em>Kyle and Lindsey<em>

"_ahh Kyle why are you so far away from Lindsey?" Blaine commented as he saw Kyle backing away from Lindsey _

_Kyle shrugged "well she told me to give her space so I did" he said while Blaine shook his head with frustration_

"_if you want to sing at sectionals you have to have a connection like Finn told Marissa and Damian and now look at them they're doing great I can already feel the connection between them now we have been practicing so hard and I want you guys to give your best and try and have a connection okay" Blaine explained as he saw the two nodded_

"_Ok let's try again" singing the best they can and trying to have a connection they gave their best and sang_

* * *

><p><em>Bryce and Ellis<em>

"_Uhmm eh Bryce why don't you try and spin Ellis, like this" Mike told Bryce as he made an example and made Tina spin _

_Bryce followed obediently and slowly made Ellis spin_

"_Great, great you guys are doing an amazing job" Tina complimented as she clapped her hands together_

* * *

><p><em>Hannah and Alex<em>

"_Guys you two are meant to sing together" Kurt said as he jumped with joy as they made their one last practice before singing their song to the glee members and Mr. Schue as both made a high five_

* * *

><p><em>Cameron and Alizz<em>

_Finishing their last practice Cameron made a smile as they finished with perfection as they high fived each other and made a one big group hug including their mentors Alizz yelled "OH YEAH!" she said as she jumped around making the others laugh with her foolishness _

* * *

><p><em>Damian and Marissa <em>

"_We can do this" they both said to each other as they made a hug along with Finn and Brittany _

"_guys do your best ok well be cheering you on" Finn said as he made a smile and hugged Damian while Marissa hugged Brittany _

* * *

><p><em>Shaun and Lalaine<em>

"_Since your twins you guys have done greatly it's wonderful the song the dance it's pretty ok" Brittany said as they complemented them they just finished practicing with Damian and Marissa and with joy they still made it in time with the twins "so whoever wins, I want you guys to do your best ok" Finn said as the two nodded _

"_Ok let's go!" Brittany said as they headed to the auditorium_

"_Ok guys let's see what Samuel and McKynleigh have to give today" Mr. Schue said as the two went up to the stage "hey guys I'm Samuel and this is McKynleigh hope you'll like our performance" he said as he pointed to McKynleigh and she began to sing_

**[McKynleigh]  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I Love the way you lie<br>**

**[Samuel]  
>I can't tell you what it really is<br>I can only tell you what it feels like  
>And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe<br>I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight  
>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight<strong>

**High off on love, drunk from my hate**  
><strong>It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it<strong>  
><strong>The more I suffer, I suffocate<strong>  
><strong>Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates<strong>  
><strong>Me, she fuckin' hates me in a lovin' way.<strong>  
><strong>Where you going? I'm leaving you.<strong>  
><strong>No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back<strong>

**Here we go again, it's so insane**  
><strong>Cuz when it's going good, it's going great<strong>  
><strong>I'm Superman with the wind in his back<strong>  
><strong>She's lois lane when and it's bad, it's awful<strong>  
><strong>I feel so ashamed, I snap "Who's that dude?"<strong>  
><strong>I don't even know his name<strong>  
><strong>I laid hands on him, I never stood so low again<strong>  
><strong>I guess I don't know my own strength<strong>

**[McKynleigh]**  
><strong>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<strong>  
><strong>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<strong>  
><strong>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<strong>  
><strong>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>

**[Samuel]**  
><strong>You ever love somebody so much,<strong>  
><strong>you could barely breathe when you with 'em?<strong>  
><strong>You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em<strong>  
><strong>Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills used to get 'em<strong>  
><strong>Now you gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em<strong>  
><strong>You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em<strong>  
><strong>Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em<strong>  
><strong>You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em<strong>  
><strong>Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're with 'em<strong>

**It's the fate that took over, it controls you both**  
><strong>So they say, you'd best to go your separate ways<strong>  
><strong>Guess that they don't know ya cuz today,<strong>  
><strong>That was yesterday, yesterday is over and it's a different day<strong>  
><strong>Sound like broken records playing over<strong>  
><strong>But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint<strong>  
><strong>You don't get another chance<strong>  
><strong>Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again<strong>  
><strong>Now you get to watch her leave out the window<strong>  
><strong>Guess that's why they call it "window pane"<strong>

**[McKynleigh]**  
><strong>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<strong>  
><strong>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<strong>  
><strong>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<strong>  
><strong>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>

**[Samuel]**  
><strong>Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean<strong>  
><strong>And we fall back into the same patterns, same team<strong>  
><strong>But your temper's just as bad as mine is<strong>  
><strong>You're the same as me<strong>  
><strong>When it comes to love you're just as blinded<strong>

**Baby please come back, it wasn't you. Baby it was me.**  
><strong>Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems<strong>  
><strong>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano<strong>  
><strong>All I know is I love you too much, to walk away though<strong>  
><strong>Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk<strong>  
><strong>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?<strong>  
><strong>Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball<strong>  
><strong>Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall<strong>  
><strong>Next time? There won't be no next time<strong>  
><strong>I apologize, even though I know it's lies<strong>  
><strong>I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar<strong>  
><strong>If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,<strong>  
><strong>Ima tie her to the bed and set this house on fire<strong>  
><strong>Just gonna<strong>

**[McKynleigh]**  
><strong>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<strong>  
><strong>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<strong>  
><strong>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<strong>  
><strong>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>

After the song whistles and claps was given to them as they made a bow and went down to the stage

Mr. Schue clapped and commented "That was wonderful McKynleigh and Samuel it was beautiful, next let's have Matt and Emily come on up" Mr. Schue said as both went up to the stage while Emily introduced both of them

"People meet Matt and Emily, were going to rock your world" she said as she made a flip while everybody laughed and waited for their singing

Matt made a few dance moves

As the piano played first

**I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me  
>Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be<br>Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
><strong>

Emily took the stage

**So I travelled back, down that road  
>Will she come back, no one knows<br>I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream**

Matt  
><strong><br>I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement  
>Number one spot and now she find her a replacement<br>I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
>And now you ain't around baby I can't think<br>I should've put it down, should've got the ring  
>Cause I can still feel it in the air<br>See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair  
>My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife<br>She left me, I'm tied  
>Cause I knew that it just ain't right<strong>

Together they sang  
><strong><br>I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me  
>Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be<br>Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
>So I travelled back, down that road<br>Will she come back, no one knows  
>I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream<strong>

Emily  
><strong><br>When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn  
>Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn<br>And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for  
>More and more I miss her, when will I learn<br>Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
>Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby<br>Hey, he was so easy to love  
>But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough<br>I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone  
>And now I'm missing, wishing he'd pick up the phone<br>But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
>Cause I was wrong<br>**

Both  
><strong>I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me<br>Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be  
>Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream<br>So I travelled back, down that road  
>Will she come back, no one knows<br>I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream**

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**  
><strong>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up<strong>  
><strong>And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything<strong>  
><strong>Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up<strong>  
><strong>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up<strong>  
><strong>Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything<strong>

**I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me**  
><strong>Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be<strong>  
><strong>Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream<strong>  
><strong>So I travelled back, down that road<strong>  
><strong>Will she come back, no one knows<strong>  
><strong>I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream<strong>

**I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me  
>Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be<br>Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
>So I travelled back, down that road<br>Will she come back, no one knows  
>I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream<strong>

The piano took solo first before the song ended

Loud whistles, claps were heard

"That's my pair" Santana said as she made a smirk

"WOAH! Emily, Matt that was AMA-ZING" Mr. Schue said as he made a big smile

"Ok now let's see what's Lindsey and Kyle could give" he said

Lindsey and Kyle went up stage

Lindsey introduced both of them "Hello everyone I'm Lindsey and this is Kyle"

They began to sing

Feeling very excited about their performances Rachelle cheered them on

Lindsey went on first

**If I should die before I wake  
>It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
>Oh<br>**

Kyle took the lead

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
>My heart won't move, it's incomplete<br>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
><strong>

Lindsey

**But how do you expect me  
>to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe<strong>

Both sang sweetly

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<br>Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<strong>

**No air, air - No**  
><strong>No air, air - No<strong>  
><strong>No air, air - No<strong>  
><strong>No air, air<strong>

Kyle

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
>Right off the ground to float to you<br>There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

Lindsey  
><strong><br>But somehow I'm still alive inside  
>You took my breath, but I survived<br>I don't know how, but I don't even care  
><strong>

Both sang as they swayed together

**So how do you expect me  
>to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe<strong>

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)**  
><strong>Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)<strong>  
><strong>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<strong>  
><strong>It's no air, no air<strong>  
><strong>Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)<strong>  
><strong>Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)<strong>  
><strong>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)<strong>  
><strong>It's no air, no air (No - No)<strong>

**No air, air**  
><strong>No air, air<strong>  
><strong>No air, air<strong>  
><strong>No air, air<strong>  
><strong>No more<strong>  
><strong>It's no air, no air<strong>

**No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<strong>

**You got me out here in the water so deep**  
><strong>Tell me how you gonna be without me<strong>  
><strong>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<strong>  
><strong>It's no air, no air<strong>

**No Air (No)**  
><strong>No Air (No - No)<strong>  
><strong>No Air<strong>  
><strong>No Air<strong>  
><strong>No Air<strong>

**They** finished beautifully everywhere they heard claps as Lindsey bowed and went down the stage

"Wow, great performance guys" Mr. Schue said as always as he welcomed Cameron and Alizz to the stage

Holding a beautiful guitar Cameron introduced him and Alizz

"Hey people I'm Cameron and this is Alizz and you're going to witness the best performance ever" he said as he strum the guitar and went first

**Words don't come easy  
>Without a melody<br>I'm always thinking  
>In terms of do-re-mi<br>I should be hiking, swimming  
>Laughing with you<br>Instead, I'm all out of tune**

**But what you don't know**  
><strong>You lift me off the ground<strong>  
><strong>You're inspiration<strong>  
><strong>You helped me find my sound<strong>  
><strong>Just like a baseline in half-time<strong>  
><strong>You hold down the groove<strong>  
><strong>That's why I'm counting on you<strong>

**And if I heard you on the radio**  
><strong>I'd never want to change a single note<strong>  
><strong>It's what I'm trying to say all along<strong>  
><strong>You're my favorite song<strong>

**I'm in a session, writing tracks**  
><strong>You got another class to teach<strong>  
><strong>And then rehearsal with the band<strong>  
><strong>You're always one step out of reach<strong>  
><strong>I'm looking for some harmony with you<strong>  
><strong>It comes so naturally<strong>  
><strong>You help me find the right ke<strong>y

Then comes Alizz as they sang together** while **the glee members listened

**And when I hear you on the radio**  
><strong>I'll never want to change a single note<strong>  
><strong>It's what I tried to say all along<strong>  
><strong>You're my favorite song<strong>  
><strong>My favorite song<strong>

**And when I hear you on the radio**  
><strong>I'll never want to change a single note<strong>  
><strong>It's what I tried to say all along<strong>  
><strong>You're my favorite song!<strong>  
><strong>You're my favorite song<strong>

Loud loud and loud claps and whistles were heard for them as both high fived each other with victory

Mr. Schue clapped and patted Cameron "that was great good job" he said as he introduced Bryce and Ellis to the stage

Bryce introduced them "Yo what's up people, well I disagree with Cameron I say you are about to hear the best performance ever by me Bryce and Ellis" he said as he smirk while all laughed and looked at Cameron and back to Bryce and Ellis as they began to sing

Author's note: Sorry guys I'm ending it there and you have to tune in for part two of a song for you ok sorry again for the very long wait and thanks for the suggestions

Songs used: Samuel and McKynleigh- Love the way you Lie by Eminem Ft. Rhiana

Emily and Matt- Just a Dream by Nelly

Lindsey and Kyle- No Air by Jordan Sparks Ft Chris Brown (I THINK)

Cameron and Alizz- You're my Favorite Song by Movie Camp Rock 2 Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas

My thoughts

Well it's kind of short for me but it's very hard to find a song but I had a great time writing it though

Your thoughts

About their duets and chosen songs

any request suggestions anything just ask and i'll try to put it up oh and very sorry if there's any mistakes mispellings wrong grammar.. etc and please do tell me so i can change it right away

See again bye!

End of Chapter Fifteen A song for you part 1


End file.
